


T. Kuroo & K. Tsukishima

by Akudo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drama, Humor, M/M, Masturbación, Mpreg, Romance, sexo anal
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2424953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akudo/pseuds/Akudo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Relatos cortos sobre Tetsuro y Kei.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Esa vez que Tetsuro no estaba jugando bien.

No se sentía de la misma manera que siempre y por alguna razón los rally extendidos más que antojársele excitantes, estaban siendo muy cansinos hoy.

Por fin la pelota rebotó en el suelo y ni siquiera le afectó que hubiese sido de su lado de la red. Kai la lanzó hacia los de Ubugawa para que hicieran el saque y dando un par de fuertes palmadas alentó a sus chicos, cosa que debería estar haciendo Kuroo, el capitán, en vez de tener el cuello torcido hacia la cancha de al lado donde Karasuno tomaba su primer tiempo libre contra un casi invencible Fukurodani que estaba teniendo uno de sus mejores días.

“Debes tomarte más en serio el voleibol”, “Eres un bloqueador, no mejorarás si no practicas”. Sus propias palabras hacían un débil eco en el fondo de su cabeza tratando de rasguñar alguna neurona que lo hiciera enfocarse en el oponente que tenían delante, sin embargo la imagen de Tsukishima quitándose los anteojos para secarse con el borde de su camisa, presumiendo sus notorias costillas y poco definidos abdominales, le hizo un _kill block_ a cualquier otro pensamiento que no fuera el de querer masturbarse en ese instante.

El rubio terminó por darle la espalda mientras se colocaba la mano en la cintura y dejaba caer todo su peso en una sola pierna en una pose totalmente desinteresada, mientras escuchaba las indicaciones del entrenador.

— _Nice serve!_

“Oh sí, _nice_ ”, pensó notando la forma en la que se marcaba apenas aquel trasero con esos shorts oscuros.

Y apenas logró volver a la realidad para recibir ese temerario saque que le hizo arder desde la capa exterior de su piel hasta el interior de los músculos de sus brazos, con una técnica mucho menos agraciada que de costumbre, por lo que Kenma tuvo que moverse con pereza de su posición para cubrir la pelota y enviársela a su encendido As.

De alguna manera lograron robar ese punto y felicitó a Yamamoto para huir de la mirada “no moveré un dedo ni diré nada pero te observaré de una forma jodidamente incómoda” que le estaba echando Kenma por su asqueroso rendimiento en ese partido.

¿Pero quién podría culparlo? Ya que desde anoche tenía un bonito y larguirucho rubio malhumorado como novio.

 

 

 

Esa vez que Kei tuvo primeras veces dulces.

A pesar de su personalidad agria un tanto retorcida, a Tsukishima le gustaba la comida dulce; no sólo por su sabor sino también por el aroma tan agradable que tenía cualquier panqué o pedazo de tarta. Le encantaba. No en exceso, pero sí lo suficiente para ser su favorita.

En su lonchera siempre iba asegurado un pudín para después del almuerzo en la escuela. Siempre tenía algún chicle o bombón con centro de jalea de fresas deliberadamente guardado en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón, listo para cualquier sensación de antojo.Y era casi una ley que la nevera guardara porciones separadas de torta estrictamente exclusivas para la persona cuyo nombre estuviera escrito en la envoltura de cada una.

Si alguien tocaba alguna que no le pertenecía, la de Kei por ejemplo, quién sabe qué clase de monstruo sería liberado.

Así que su primer beso había tenido el sabor del algodón de azúcar que sostenía en la mano a medio comer, mientras observaba el pequeño escenario donde varias chicas con maquillaje de geisha y kimonos muy elaborados hacían un bonito espectáculo de baile, en aquella feria local a la que lo había ido a acompañar Kuroo en Miyagi.

Kuroo lo había llamado por su nombre, celoso de que sus ojos estuvieran viendo hacia otra parte tanto tiempo, y Kei se giró con la boca entreabierta para darle espacio a un bocado más de algodón que terminó siendo reemplazado por la lengua de Kuroo. No la sintió fuera de su boca hasta que el otro se hubo encargado de retirarle hasta el más mínimo rastro de dulce entre sus dientes y lo vio relamerse antes de guardar aquella lengua nuevamente entre sus labios.

Los tambores dejaron de sonar y la gente soltó los aplausos cuando Tsukishima decidió que no era un delito un beso más.

También en la segunda ocasión que se quedaba en casa de Kuroo, esa noche los dejaban solos hasta las 2am que avisó la madre del pelinegro que regresaría de su turno en la farmacia donde trabajaba. Tiempo suficiente para que ambos acordaran que (por fin) descubrirían cómo era tener sexo con el otro.

Lo que Tsukishima no se esperó fue que al salir de la ducha y entrara de nuevo en la habitación Kuroo lo estuviera esperando desnudo, con una sonrisa guasona y el olor dulzón de la crema batida viniendo de sus pezones. Éste agarró la sábana que lo cubría desde la cintura y la alzó sin destaparse.

— Adivina qué hay debajo.

El tic que atacó la fina ceja del rubio no fue suficiente para convencer a Kuroo de que esa no era una idea tan buena. Quizás lo que le hizo sospechar un poco aparte de la sonrisa claramente fingida de Kei, fueron esos afilados dientes que casi lo dejan sexualmente inútil.


	2. Chapter 2

Esa vez que Kei y Tetsuro fueron descubiertos (1)

Kuroo le había dicho que no era necesario que lo hiciera, sin embargo la montaña contenida contra el muslo de Tsukishima era más que evidente. Y cuando había movido la pierna por la sorpresa la garganta del capitán gruñó de placer.

Kuroo había apretado los ojos mientras se lo decía tratando de manejar lo mejor posible su voz estrangulada, porque su boca hablaba pero sabía que su mirada no podía mentir y que deseaba mucho, demasiado, casi enfermizamente que Tsukishima lo tocara de una forma íntima y depravada.

— … No.

_Debió haberle hecho caso._

La mano de Tsukishima fue interceptada antes de tocar la dureza del mayor. El agarre en su muñeca delgada no había sido brusco, pero la desesperación con la que Kuroo lo había evitado sí lo desconcertó.

_Debió haberlo pensado mejor. Vamos, ¿se le calentaba sólo un poco el cerebro y no podía deducir que no estaban tan solos?_

¿Por qué? ¿Esas cosas no eran las que más le gustaban a los chicos? Si Kuroo lo tocara ahí se sentiría bien también.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Vamos, Tsukki…

_Podrían haber ido a otro lugar, o simplemente podría haber dejado de presionar a Kuroo._

Los ojos de un color pardo oscuro brillaron al entreabrirse por encima de una delgada línea de rubor, y las pequeñas arrugas que se formaron alrededor se le antojaron atractivas a Tsukishima.

— Te ves fatal. —Kuroo soltó una risita baja y corta, e intensificó el agarre cuando la mano del rubio lo volvió a intentar— Kuroo…

Su expresión fue tan bonita cuando lo llamó sin el frío “-san” que la base de su pene comenzó a punzar. Dobló las piernas para arrodillarse y posó su otra mano en la cadera de Kuroo, al mismo tiempo que besaba su estómago por encima de la ropa. El agarre que tenía Kuroo en su muñeca perdió tensión y en cambio su pulgar comenzó a hacer círculos en la zona. Vio la mano libre del mayor venir hacia él y acunar su mejilla en su gran palma, rozándole sus cortos rizos con la punta de los dedos.

— No quiero que pienses que me gustas sólo de esta forma.

_¿Era demasiado pronto? ¿Era muy apresurado?_

— Quiero hacerlo.

Y mientras follaba con su boca el pene durísimo de Kuroo que lloraba pequeñas gotas saladas en su paladar, no fue un gemido suyo amortiguado contra sus nudillos lo que le hizo abrir los ojos tan grandes como nunca lo había hecho y separarse. No, fue la respiración ahogada de susto de su sensei y la mirada horrorizada de su entrenador por lo que se levantó de golpe limpiándose la boca con su antebrazo, alertando a Kuroo que se subió la ropa, volteando a ver sobre su hombro para sentir como su corazón se saltaba algunos latidos.

Ukai pudo finalmente oprimir en un puño sus dedos paralizados y cerró su boca entreabierta para poder hablar.

— Salgan.—dándose la vuelta salió con un todavía impactado Takeda, dejando la puerta a medio cerrar.

Kuroo volvió la mirada hacia el rubio que había perdido todo el color rosa que hasta hace rato hacia brillar su rostro con un bonito rubor, e incluso parecía un poco más pálido que de costumbre. Lo tomó por ambos lados de la cara para besar su entrecejo y que dejara de arquear sus cejas de esa forma tan nerviosa.

Aunque lo entendía.

— Vamos.

Estaban en problemas.

 

 

 

Esa vez que Tetsuro cometió una gran equivocación.

_De: My Babe <3_

_«Si llegas primero usa la llave que está arriba del marco de la puerta. No agarres nada de la nevera ni toques nada. Voy en camino.»_

El mensaje le había llegado hace veinte minutos y lo vio recién al revisar el croquis improvisado  que tenía doblado en el bolsillo para asegurarse de que estaba en el lugar correcto, y la placa con el nombre “TSUKISHIMA” lo confirmó.

— Poco más y me dice que lo espere sentado en la acera. —Kuroo rió dejando la llave de vuelta donde la había tomado y entró pidiendo permiso aunque no era necesario, pero no se puede engañar a la costumbre.

Silbó dejando sus zapatos en la entrada y se puso a mirar todo realmente interesado. Era la primera vez que visitaba a Kei en su casa después de todo, y mejor aún... solo. Estaba de más aclarar que su objetivo sería conseguir algún álbum familiar, juguetes cochinos ocultos en el cuarto de Kei o ropa interior vergonzosa.

Una sonrisa de malicia pura se extendió por toda su cara y casi se frotó las manos.

Pero primero fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua (y quizás una manzana, o un plato de arroz, Kei no lo notaría) mientras se le pasaba el entumecimiento de trasero por las horas en tren.

— Bien entonces. Su cuarto debe ser arriba.

Con las tripas contentas se dispuso a subir las escaleras notando la escases de fotografías. Todos eran cuadros decorativos, lo cual encendía su motivación de conseguir fotos de las nalguitas pálidas de Kei bebé, de cuando recién empezó a usar los culo-botella de nerd para dejar de ser prácticamente ciego, y por dios, ¡alguna evidencia de que su novio podía sonreír lindamente! Definitivamente escanearía esa foto y tapizaría todo el techo de su cuarto en Tokio con ella.

Infló el pecho de pura satisfacción anticipada y al pisar el limpio suelo de la segunda planta fue capaz de escuchar el débil ruido de la regadera, casi amortiguado por la radio encendida.

¿El baño? Pensaba que estaría a solas con Kei hasta la hora de cenar, cuando volvieran los padres del rubio. ¿Quizás había llegado primero y se preparaba para recibirlo? Ju, como fuese, la idea de pillarlo vulnerable y desprotegido en la ducha no podía ser más tentadora. Se guió con el ruido hasta la puerta entreabierta del baño y escuchar el chillido de la llave de la ducha siendo cerrada casi lo hizo reír; no podía ser el momento más perfecto.

Terminó de abrir la puerta cautelosamente y fue recibido en el cielo con unas bonitas y blancas mejillas traseras mientras su rubio dueño se pasaba la toalla por las piernas. ¿Kei tenía un lunar tan notorio en la nalga derecha? Le pareció extraño no haberse percatado de algo así antes pero su mano fue más rápida que su cerebro cuando la dejó bien marcada en la piel ajena, y esa silueta roja de cinco dedos no se iría pronto.

— Hey, bombón. Espero que no recibas a todos tus invitados _así_.

Pero algo estaba mal. Cuando esa persona se irguió de un solo tirón en toda su altura todavía así no era tan largo como Kei, el cabello claro aún húmedo y despeinado por la fricción de la toalla era casi del mismo tono al igual que el color miel-dorado de sus ojos asombrados. Pero…

— Espera. Tú no eres Kei.

Lo último que vio fueron unos duros nudillos acercarse a su cara a toda velocidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tardé tres semanas en volver a actualizar, la verdad es que puede ser peor lol pero bueno.
> 
> Ah sí, habrán varios "esa vez" ambientados en el campamento de Tokio obviamente por el kurotsuki canon del manga, pero también porque varios son parte de una sola idea que terminé cortando por flojera de hacer un fic largo así que ya saben. Chau.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esta se me alargó pero es todo lo que quería poner.

Esa vez que Tetsuro y Kei fueron descubiertos (2)

Aun cuando habían empezado a andar juntos a pocos días de terminar el campamento, no habían tenido muchos momentos a solas para hablar de algo más que no tuviera que ver con voleibol y pues, hacer cosas de pareja. Eran más las veces que tonteaban por mensajes de texto antes de dormir, e increíblemente aun así Kuroo lograba irritarlo sin tener que verle la cara. Una habilidad impresionante.

Y no le sorprendía nada de sus compañeros cabeza de chorlito, ¿pero nadie en todo el campamento se había dado cuenta cuando Kuroo le tomaba las manos obligándolo a entrelazar lo dedos por algunos segundos? ¿no notaron cuando lo acechaba acercándose por detrás para darle besos furtivos detrás de la oreja que lo hacían desbaratarse?

_«Ya quiero verte.»_

_«Sólo han paso quince minutos.»_

_«¡¿Tanto tiempo?!»_

Kuroo era un dramático, sin embargo él también tenía el mismo deseo. Con toda la vergüenza que podía sentir un solo ser humano le texteó a ese fastidioso pelo-de-cama para que se vieran, por lo que hace rato se habían estado besando aprovechando la pausa de las prácticas para almorzar y reposar.

Y no es que a él no se le hubiera acelerado el bombeo de sangre con la lengua de Kuroo resbalando entre sus labios para meterse hasta donde pudiera alcanzar y dejarlo sin respiración, mientras la piel se le ponía de gallina con la yema de los pulgares ajenos acariciándole los costados bajo su camisa sudada. Sin embargo le resultaba sorprendente lo que esto trajo como consecuencia contra su muslo, y no fue una sorpresa realmente desagradable.

Había excitado a Kuroo, y fue extraño saber que este gato descarado podía sentirse apenado cuando intentó tocar su erección.

Se apoyó en sus rodilleras contra el piso y pasó sus dedos distraídamente sobre el espacio de piel entre los protectores de vóley de Kuroo y sus shorts.

— Oye, ¿te has masturbado pensando en mí?

— Dioses, hasta el punto en que podría ser ilegal.

Era algo normal, ¿no? Mentiría si dijera que no lo había hecho una o dos veces también. Eran chicos después de todo, y una de las grandes ventajas es que no tenían que ser tan recatados el uno hacia el otro ni tener miedo de tocar donde no debían. No es como si fueran a tener sexo real de todas formas.

— Quiero hacerlo.

Dejó de escuchar la respiración de Kuroo por un momento que se extendió junto a un silencio inquietante antes de sentir un dedo que le frotaba la punta de la nariz, haciéndole levantar la vista de los cordones de Kuroo. Tomó el borde de los shorts del otro y Kuroo retiró sus manos sujetando el borde de la canasta llena de pelotas de básquet donde estaba apoyado.

Tsukishima se dio cuenta del calor que le picaba la piel desde el puente de la nariz hasta la punta de ambas orejas. Acomodándose un poco mejor sobre sus rodillas también notó que su propia semi-erección se había vuelto más grande, raspando contra la tela de su ropa interior.

Metió sus dedos en el elástico y bajó cautelosamente la ropa viendo asomarse la corta y desordenada pelusa púbica que precedía lo que tomó en su mano para terminar de sacarla de los bóxer sin hacer sufrir más a Kuroo. Estaba tan caliente y su color era intenso; la cabeza totalmente expuesta brillaba y era recorrida por unos finos hilos húmedos.

Con el pulgar rodeó varias veces la punta haciéndole tensar los muslos y liberar un poco más líquido que usó para poder deslizar su palma hacia abajo y tirar de la envergadura de piel. Kuroo parecía a punto de enloquecer sólo con eso y Tsukishima pensó en todo lo que se habría estado conteniendo el mayor durante días.

Cuando se dio cuenta que inconscientemente acercó su cara al sexo de Kuroo se detuvo de golpe, apretando más su mano alrededor sin querer. El pelinegro siseó y Tsukishima trataba de pasar ese mini paro cardíaco.

— Hey. —levantó la cara y Kuroo lo haló suavemente del brazo mientras se inclinaba para regalarle un beso tranquilo y que volviera a relajarse.

Está bien, todo el mundo hacía eso. Sólo debía centrarse en no hacer un debut patético.

Volvió a acercar su rostro y cuando su aliento tibio y algo desestabilizado ya chocaba con el glande haciendo ver estrellas al de Nekoma, se detuvo otra vez.

— Tsukki…

— No es eso. Sólo… cuando vaya a salir tu… cosa, avísame.  No me lo quiero tragar.

Kuroo trató de no explotar de la risa.

— Me parece justo.

Acortó toda la distancia y apretó los ojos un tanto dramáticamente al pasar la punta entre sus labios. La respiración de Tetsuro se hizo más fuerte y se dio cuenta de que no era tan malo; apretó más los labios en torno chupando por primera vez y el ruido que él mismo provocó lo hizo gemir para sus adentros. Luego de un rato acostumbrándose tuvo la confianza para llenar más su boca con la mitad de la longitud de Kuroo, abriendo los ojos para verle morderse la esquina del labio.

Se estaba conteniendo, y lo reafirmó cuando la mano del mayor se fue por reflejo hacia su nuca en un intento de empujarlo para que lo tragara todo, sin embargo se detuvo dejando la mano allí.

Kei empezó a moverse por su propia cuenta y a su propio ritmo, acelerando un poquito más con la voz placentera de Kuroo como indicador. Apretó la polla entre su lengua y paladar al probar las gotas saladas que lo hicieron apartarse y mirar a Kuroo que solamente le negó. Todavía no iba a correrse, así que Tsukki algo apenado por la falsa alarma sacó la lengua para acunar la cabeza del miembro e irlo metiendo todo poco a poco en su boca abierta en su totalidad, para que el pelinegro lo viera todo. Recibió una excitante maldición con una voz que nunca había oído del mayor y tuvo la necesidad de tocarse a sí mismo también, así fuera por encima de los shorts.

No era tan malo, podría acostumbrarse, la voz que hacía Kuroo le gustaba más de lo que admitiría y nunca lo había pensado pero por alguna razón su ano punzaba provocándole un caliente deseo de penetración. Estaba perdiendo la cabeza, y fue cuando los vio.

Ukai-san y Takeda-sensei. Ambos mirándolo con los ojos completamente abiertos y aterrorizados.

— Salgan.

Ambos adultos salieron de aquel depósito y pudieron oír la voz lejana de Bokuto con su típico “¡HEY! ¡HEY! ¡HEEY!” preguntándole a los adultos si ya habían encontrado al par de chicos _perdidos_ , que ya quería jugar y tener otra victoria aplastante sobre ellos.

— ¡S- s- sí…! ¡Y- ya vamos!

— Tranquilícese, sensei.

— S- sí.

Cuando salieron apenas y pudieron mirar a la cara de Ukai que estaba más serio de lo normal, incluso apostarían a que estaba furioso y se esperaron un regaño inmediato, sin embargo él sólo les pidió que fueran con ellos y los siguieron varios pasos más atrás.

Tsukishima trataba de verse calmado pero estaba tan tenso que se movía por pura inercia. Kuroo le rozó el dorso de la mano para darle algo de tranquilidad pero fue rechazado.

Finalmente llegaron a la cancha principal que estaban usando para las prácticas en conjunto y un alborotado Hinata salió a recibirlos quejándose por su tardanza, que ellos ya estaban listos para la millonésima revancha contra Nekoma. A su lado Kageyama le reclamaba a Tsukishima por socializar con el enemigo.

Fueron ignorados. La pareja simplemente no tenía cabeza para soltarles algún comentario que les diera en el hígado y sólo esquivaban la mirada nerviosa de Takeda, que volteaba a verlos cada tres segundos sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Ukai llamó a un sonriente Nekomata-sensei y sólo tuvo que explicarle el asunto en voz muy baja para borrarle aquel gesto de la boca y hacerle entreabrir los ojos un tanto conmocionado, ojos que voltearon a ver a Kuroo como un par de flechas.

¿Los reprenderían? ¿Los castigarían? ¿Llamarían a sus padres? Por dios, no estaban en el colegio como estudiantes, era un estúpido campamento. Aunque estuvieran bajo el cuidado de los entrenadores, Tsukishima quería pensar que no era para tanto.

Pero seguro Kuroo se llevaría la peor parte, después de todo, aunque ambos fueran menores de edad todavía, Kuroo era el mayor. Aunque sólo fueran dos absurdos años.

— Kuroo, ven conmigo.—Nekomata empezó a alejarse con la intención de arrebatar a Kuroo de su lado y sintió el impulso de agarrarse de la espalda del chico mayor cuando éste dio el primer paso, mas no pudo moverse.

Kuroo volteó a mirarlo por un momento y fue capaz de sonreírle tranquilamente. Él sólo tuvo ganas de gritar, y Ukai lo llamó para que fuera a hablar con ellos aparte.


	4. Chapter 4

Esa vez que Tetsuro tuvo problemas matutinos.

Fue lo más rico del mundo despertar esa mañana oliendo a Kei, con el cuerpo flojo esperando recuperar la movilidad de sus músculos mientras se perdía en el color apagado del techo. Volteó a su lado y vio como el chico rubio apenas podía entreabrir sus hermosos ojos lagañosos con mucho esfuerzo, echado en la cama bocabajo con sus cabellos cortitos rizándose en lo alto de su frente.

Una sonrisa le apareció en la cara al darse cuenta de que sus miradas coincidieron, aunque dudaba que el otro lo estuviera viendo realmente ya que recién despertado y sin lentes era legalmente ciego. Mientras Kei se restregó con ambas manos tratando de despegar sus párpados Kuroo se apoyó en su codo, arrastrando los ojos sobre ese cuerpo desnudo con apenas un pedazo de cobija cubriendo lo apropiado. No lo miraba de manera obscena, simplemente le encantaba repasar las líneas y formas que definían a su pareja, buscando descubrir algún detalle nuevo como la mancha morada encima de uno de sus omóplatos por un pelotazo accidental de un chico nervioso de segundo año que le recordaba a Asahi, le explicó el menor, y aunque fue hace días el muchacho seguía disculpándose al borde de las lágrimas. Tsukishima le respondía que daba igual, no obstante en el fondo disfrutaba de su sufrimiento mental, pues ese saque desviado casi le fractura la espalda.

Cuando le contó esos pensamientos a Kuroo éste no paró de reír. Definitivamente se había juntado con su alma gemela.

— Umm, buenos días. —dijo el menor estirándose lo más posible, haciendo que sus huesos tronaran. Al parecer ya era consciente de dónde estaba y con quién.

— Más que buenos. —la sonrisa galante de Kuroo se unió al juego, acercándose al contrario para besarle desde el hombro, pasando por su cuello hasta llegar a sus pequeños labios de cereza.

Quiso divertirse más pero una mano se estrelló en su cara para apartarlo. Tsukki era muy mañoso con eso de intercambiar saliva antes de lavarse los dientes, a pesar de que a Kuroo no podía importarle menos.

— ¿Cómo pasaste la noche?

— Como un rey.

Era la primera vez que se quedaba a dormir en la casa de los Tsukishima y le encantó. Podría acostumbrarse, aun cuando debían tirar algunas sábanas en el piso para tener relaciones ninja (así lo había llamado Kuroo, ya que no podían hacer un solo ruido) porque el rechinar de la cama sería todo un espectáculo para la familia, además de que al irse a dormir el espacio quedaba demasiado chico para dos esqueletos tan largos.

No podía esperar a que Tsukki terminara ese año escolar y empezara a asistir a una universidad en Tokio. No era la misma en la que estaba él pero se ahorrarían los largos viajes para sólo verse algunos fines de semana, y aspiraba en unos meses más tener lo suficiente para que ambos compartieran un pequeño departamento.

Sería su nidito de amor, aunque el rubio le haya puesto mala cara por llamarlo de esa forma tan cursi. Sabía que a los dos les encantaba la idea por igual.

Se rió agarrando la mano en su cara y repartió suaves mordiscos por toda su palma para después unirla con su propia mano que quedaba algo corta en comparación a la de Kei. Le daba en el orgullo, sólo esperaba que las hormonas de crecimiento del más alto se dieran de baja pronto, porque ya hasta debía alzarse en sus pies como una muchachita intentando alcanzar a su novio cuando quería darle un beso en el rostro. Peor cuando el de lentes se agachaba a su altura.

Vio la mueca de burla asomándose en la comisura levantada de Kei y le brincó una ceja.

— ¿Quieres medirte? Quizás aún haya esperanzas para ti.

— A quién le hablas así, muchachito.

Hizo fuerza para voltear a Kei bocarriba e irse sobre él, con la risita descarada del menor de fondo. Entrelazó sus manos y las subió por encima de la cabeza de Tsukishima, tomando ventaja de su letargo matutino para atacar su cuello sensible a los besos, apretando porciones tiernas de su piel con los labios como si fueran mordiscos.

Como una serpiente sigilosa se deslizó dentro de las piernas del rubio y rozaron sus pezones duros suspirando al mismo tiempo.

— No te pongas de ánimos. Mi familia está despierta.

— Mm, quizás salieron. —fue subiendo por el largo cuello pálido y le lamió la mejilla hasta llegar a su oreja.

— ¿Un domingo? ¿Todos a la vez?

— Tienes unos padres muy considerados, Tsukki.

— Kuroo, puedo oír los platos desde aquí.

Tsukishima dobló una pierna para empujar a su novio con la rodilla.

— Ow, vamos. Hace tres semanas que no nos vemos y en la tarde me voy para no regresar sino en un mes más. Ellos ya saben que tenemos sexo.

El más alto hizo un ruido con la garganta. No le hacía mucha gracia imaginarse eso.

— Una cosa es que se hagan la idea y otra que se lo dejemos claro con tu calentura.

Kuroo soltó gemidos de protesta— Pero ya estoy…

— ¿Qué? Cómo rayos… tan rápido…

— Es que eres tan sexy.

Apartando la pierna intrusa se abrazó completamente a él y Kei lo pudo sentir contra su muslo.

— Eres increíble. Y no te estoy elogiando.

Sólo por molestarlo le agradeció el “cumplido” de todos modos y ronroneó frotándose juntos— Será rápido. Prometo que ni se enterarán.

Maldijo cuando Kuroo hizo presión en el hueso de su cadera a cada lado y eso bastó para descomponerlo, era su punto débil. Cruzó los brazos sobre su rostro para ocultar su vergüenza, y ni siquiera estaba terminando de aceptar cuando Kuroo le robó un piquito entusiasmado haciendo que ahora Tsukishima le gruñera y se tapara la boca.

— Pero no podemos volver a hacerlo sin protección.

— Ahora no tengo uno a la mano.

— Entonces no.

— Tsukkiiiii… Keeeeiii, vamos~

Tuvo que forcejear con él cuando quiso salirse por un costado.

— No, Kuroo. Ni siquiera sabemos si la última vez…

— No pasó nada. Ya te lo dij-

Fue como si lo hubiesen puesto de cabeza de repente y todo el abdomen se le contrajo en una fea sensación. Tuvo que empujar a Kei groseramente y salir de las cobijas para meterse a toda prisa al cuartito de baño. El rubio parpadeó lenta y repetidas veces, superando su asombro cuando le llegaron los sonidos de descomposición de su novio. Buscó sus lentes y su ropa interior y fue tras él, apoyándose de brazos cruzados en el marco.

Esperó a que Kuroo sacara su cabeza ridícula del retrete para hacer comillas con sus dedos y remedarlo con una voz que se le antojó molesta al pelinegro en esos momentos— “No pasó nada.” Te dije que te hicieras la prueba.

Definitivamente Tsukishima no captaba los momentos en que debía ser un novio tierno y preocupado, en vez de darle la patada como ahora.

— Pfero Tsugki, yo no eftoi…

Tetsurou lo miró con los ojos aguados, con hilos de vómito cayéndole de la boca mientras hablaba. Sí, no era precisamente su faceta más adorable, menos cuando las arcadas volvieron y se abrazó al inodoro otra vez.

Tsukishima torció su expresión y cerrando la puerta decidió esperarlo afuera. Tendrían una conversación apropiada cuando no estuviera oliendo lo que Tetsuro comió anoche.


	5. Chapter 5

Esa vez que Tetsuro vio a Kei jugar con otro.

El pelinegro nunca le pareció feo ni mucho menos, tampoco le desagradaba, sin embargo no le pasó por la cabeza sentirse atraído por él. Hasta esta noche.

Sus labios no estaban secos, por lo que el tacto se sentía muy a gusto y se adherían suavemente a los suyos con cada beso que presionaba contra su boca. Eran apenas toques castos no muy prolongados, por eso ninguno de los dos pensó en que estuviera mal.

— A- ahora con la lengua.

Ambas miradas se dirigieron al capitán de Fukurodani que, no es que inspirara demasiado respeto normalmente, pero en ese momento no estaban seguros de si era gracioso o repugnante verle los pezones por detrás del bra que obviamente no lograba llenar.

Por cierto, era de la mamá de Akaashi.

Estaban los cuatro solos en la casa del vice capitán, en una especie de despedida del grupo de entrenamiento secreto del tercer gimnasio. El campamento grupal estaba oficialmente culminado y les habían otorgado a los chicos de Karasuno un día extra para explorar a gusto la ciudad y relajarse, así que sería la última vez que estarían causando estragos con su presencia.

Por tanto ya no se verían con Tsukishima en algún tiempo y por supuesto, como su novio, Kuroo deseaba tener un buen recuerdo que mitigara el malestar emocional que sufriría con ello, según él.

Eso consistió en un rato de jugo con licor y juegos de cartas con penitencias, en los que el equipo Kuroo-Bokuto logró finalmente una victoria después de toda una maratón de penitencias gracias a Koutarou y cómo no, deliberaron algunos minutos en lo que sería la penitencia absoluta de los menores, ya que (siempre que Bokuto siguiera en el juego) esta sería su única oportunidad.

Y ahí estaban ellos, satisfaciendo una especie de torcida fantasía de los de tercer año. Pensaron que con un poco sería suficiente antes de que ambos capitanes empezaran a darse cuenta que aquello en realidad les causaba celos, no obstante parecieron estar equivocados. Las miradas sobre ellos estaban muy motivadas.

Miró a Akaashi y éste lo hizo igual, encogiéndose de hombros ligeramente. La verdad con el alcohol quemándole las paredes del estómago (aunque no había bebido demasiado) y ese ambiente oscuro donde comenzaba a propagarse el morbo, Tsukki tampoco lo vio tan malo. Dejó que Akaashi lo tomara del rostro y separó los labios para recibir los ajenos, empezando enseguida con el agradable movimiento de fricción.

El rubio asomó su lengua cuando la otra lo rozó, y aún con sus ojos cerrados y los de Keiji casi igual, notaron perfectamente las respiraciones ajenas muy pegadas a ellos, puesto que Kuroo y Bokuto se arrastraron por el piso para ver mejor. Entonces los dedos del armador se asentaron en la mandíbula de Tsukishima, separándose lo suficiente para dejar ver que sus lenguas seguían tocándose juguetonas fuera de sus bocas, y el jadeo de Bokuto no fue para nada disimulado.

Dejaron de pensar en que tenían que cumplir con la penitencia cuando movieron sus rostros y volvieron a encajar sus bocas, esta vez con notable complacencia, e incluso sus manos empezaron a explorar al otro con más confianza. Cuando la palma de Keiji acarició abiertamente el abdomen del más alto, éste gimió muy bajo sobre la saliva fresca en los labios contrarios. Entreabrió los ojos sintiendo el picor en sus mejillas, no sabía si por el alcohol o lo que estaban haciendo, y vio a Akaashi sonreírle. El armador le besó en la mejilla y luego la oreja, diciéndole que era lindo mientras metía los dedos en su ropa.

Cuando su miembro empezó a alzarse muy animado encerrado en la palma de Akaashi, el rubio tuvo que sostenerse con ambas manos en el piso para no irse hacia atrás, mirando también a donde su novio estaba. La expresión entusiasmada de Tetsuro no lo dejó sentirse culpable, y no supo con qué cara lo estaba mirando mientras jadeaba bajito, tensando sus muslos cada vez, pero el mayor terminó de acercarse para bajarle más sus shorts y así ver cómo Akaashi lo trabajaba tan bien. Se metió al juego, tocando la piel tan clara de Tsukki, rozando sus testículos, pasando dos de sus dedos por el interior de sus nalgas sin metérselos, notando como ambas mejillas del menor se apretaban alrededor por los calambres de placer.

Finalmente unió su mano a la del de Fukurodani para frotar la dureza de Kei con mayor insistencia, y Bokuto no quiso quedarse atrás, haciendo que Tsukishima se recostara en uno de sus muslos para inclinarse por encima de él y besar a Akaashi. Kuroo hizo que ambas manos aceleraran, haciendo que la sensible piel del menor ardiera en una especie de fuego que estimulaba también su disfrute. Tetsuro se agachó hacia el de lentes para atrapar su sonoro gemido con sus propios labios, lamiendo los del rubio con una sonrisa antes de darle un corto beso, mientras el esperma terminaba de regarse entre sus dedos.

El de Nekoma no lo dejó recuperarse lo suficiente, pero Kei no rechazó su beso ahora más profundo, luego de que el azabache se limpiara bien el labial rojo con el cuello de su camisa. Tsukishima cerró los ojos para no tener que verle sus pestañas alargadas con el rímel y la sombra de ojos que brillaba demasiado con el halo de la luna, por alguna penitencia que ya habían olvidado. Sin embargo tuvo que abrirlos de golpe cuando algo espeso le salpicó de pronto por el hombro, el cuello, e incluso parte de su rostro, luego de un exagerado suspiro por parte de Bokuto que había estado masturbándose junto a su cabeza rubia.

— No, no mires. —lo detuvo Kuroo, apresurándose a limpiarlo con la camisa de Koutarou que había quedado por ahí sin dejar de sonreírle, asimismo como el menor no podía quitar esa mirada de asombro rayando en lo traumático.

Escucharon la voz trabajosa de Bokuto disculpándose, mientras Kuroo terminaba de retirar un par de gotas que le habían alcanzado el cristal de los lentes.

Sin dudas, Tsukki no se llevaría a casa el mejor recuerdo de ese campamento infernal.


	6. Chapter 6

Esa vez que Tetsuro tuvo un flechazo instantáneo.

Si se lo preguntaran, Akaashi diría que no se consideraba amigo de ese par. Se trataban desde hace tiempo, los aguantaba y hasta cierto punto les caía bien, pero no eran amigos; de hecho, a veces le relajaba fingir que no los conocía de nada.

Por eso jamás le patinó por la cabeza invitarlos a aquella reunión, sin embargo ahí estaban, como dos fieles lapas de las que no se pudo zafar después de que hubiesen irrumpido en su habitación tratando de jalarlo a una partida online de un juego ruidoso cuyo nombre no se esforzó en recordar, queriendo tomar revancha contra el equipo de Osaka que los pulverizó la última vez y que para eso necesitaban de otra mente maestra, o eso le dijeron. Cuando lo vieron arreglándose no lo dejaron en paz hasta sacarle algo y si mentía diciendo que iba a una cita estaba claro que Kuroo y Bokuto lo iban a seguir para descubrir de quién se trataba y destaparían el asunto, haciéndole una escena indignada.

— Es una simple reunión.

— ¡¿Una fiesta?!

— Reunión.

Para los otros dos no existía diferencia, ya que si ellos iban la convertirían en una. Akaashi miró un momento el toma corriente donde se estaba cargando su teléfono y deseó pincharlo con una ganzúa para así descansar en paz.

— ¿Y no pensabas invitarnos? ¿Acaso no somos tus amigos?

La mirada del menor dejó en claro la pregunta de si acaso Bokuto deseaba de verdad que respondiera eso.

Llegó a pensar en no ir para no tener que pasar la vergüenza pero lo había prometido y ansiaba continuar la charla sobre uno de sus libros favoritos, el cual era tan raro que probablemente no conocería otro fan en su vida. Y ahí estaba, con Kuroo y su pelo a unos pasos detrás de él, junto a Bokuto, su pelo y una sonrisa que no le provocaba buenos augurios. Que Tsukishima lo perdonara.

Tocó el timbre y fue el mismo rubio quien le abrió.

— Feliz cumpleaños.

— ¡Oh, si es Tsukki! ¡¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?!

— Bokuto-san.

Al instante los ojos del muchacho se clavaron de Bokuto directo a Akaashi, traicionado.

Desde su lugar Kuroo había quedado frío, a pesar de que todo su cuerpo en realidad ardía a más no poder. ¿Por qué Akaashi no había soltado palabra acerca de que visitarían el hábitat paradisíaca de semejante especie divina? Si le hubiesen dicho que ese ser astral provenía de la realeza, lo creería. Era perfecto. Su cabello corto de un color trigo muy claro parecía diseñado minuciosamente con la forma sutil con la que se ondulaban los mechones apuntando en distintas direcciones, majestuoso. Sus ojos ni muy claros ni muy oscuros, tras el marco de sus anteojos que, aún si los hubiese comprado en oferta en la esquina, le sentaban perfectos. Su nariz era pequeña, y su boca ligeramente torcida por la irritación de que lo estuviera mirando tanto también le encantó.

Poseía un cuerpo largo y delgado como una espiga que exudaba desinterés sostenido por un par de piernas fenomenales, encorvado por tanta altura. No se consideraba una persona tan superficial, pero no por nada Tetsuro se quedó sin aliento por lo rápido que le iba el corazón, preguntándose cómo se oiría si ese chico dijera su nombre.

Tsukishima lo había notado, a pesar de que no quiso prestarle demasiada atención.

— ¿Quién es…?

— Te amo. —salió por cuenta propia de la boca de Kuroo, y el rubio hizo un ruido asqueado entre dientes.

Akaashi entró por el espacio que Tsukishima le cedió mientras se disculpaba con él y le extendía su regalo, un pequeño paquete rectangular que gritaba contener una buena novela adentro, y cuando los dos mayores dieron un paso para seguirlo el cumpleañero les cerró la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria.

— Ahh, qué… yo no… diablos. —se frotó la cara con ambas manos al salir de su ensoñamiento.

— Oho, que te entiendo, hombre. Cuando Akaashi me lo presentó en la universidad se me escapó una propuesta de matrimonio. —cuando Kuroo lo miró tras sus dedos simplemente encogió los hombros— Creí que habíamos tenido una chispa.

Se rieron del otro, y cuando probaron suerte en la puerta una persona más agradable los dejó pasar.

 

 

 

Esa vez que Tetsuro quiso demostrar que Kei es suyo.

Cuando Kuroo decidía de la nada aparecerse en una escuela de otra ciudad destacaba por demasiadas razones, así que todas las miradas no tardaron en apuntar a la misma dirección, y cuando a su lado Hinata le preguntó si acaso esa cresta andante no se trataba del capitán terrorífico de Nekoma, Yamaguchi tecleó un mensaje a alta velocidad en la categoría de urgente.

Como una alerta sísmica que se disparaba entre la aparente calma.

_De: Yamaguchi_

_«El capitán de Nekoma está aquí, en Karasuno.»_

Cuando Tsukishima avistó el mensaje ya era tarde para alguna salida de emergencia. Estaba en medio del punto de desastre, al terminar de despachar a la decepcionada muchacha con una floja reverencia que apenas alcazaba para ser respetuosa y girar en sus pies.

— Yo, Tsukki.

El rubio fue mordido por el estupor, mirando a sus costados como si esperara abrir algún agujero interdimensional que lo sacara de allí. Todos en el pasillo habían cesado sus actividades sólo para mirarlos ya que siempre llamaba la atención alguien con un uniforme diferente, además de su presencia tan… peculiar, que sobresalía por sí sola.

— Kuroo-san…

— Parece que eres popular.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su gakuran, jugando con el reproductor mp3 al que se conectaban sus audífonos— No realmente. Es sólo que Yamaguchi y el camarón insistieron demasiado en que al menos debería escuchar lo que me querían decir.

— Ehh, ¿y qué le respondiste?, ¿que ya te gusta alguien más, que tus sueños ya tienen dueño y tu corazón late al son de un solo nombre~?

— Simplemente que no estoy interesado. ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Cancelaron las clases, y como tampoco nos dejaron usar el gimnasio pensé en pasar por aquí. —sonrió con su habitual e irritante jocosidad, como si nada más hubiese tomado un pequeño desvío de camino a su casa y no un tren bala a casi tres horas desde Tokio— Así que, ¿no sería más sencillo a mi manera?

— No.

Automáticamente puso las manos al frente como el mismo Kuroo le había enseñado que bloqueara, sin embargo, esta vez no sirvió de nada y fue como escuchar el golpe de la pelota de su lado de la cancha sentenciando el marcador del partido. Sus ojos estaban casi saliéndose y aunque tuviera los labios fruncidos hacia adentro para evitar el contacto, los de Kuroo puestos en ese lugar lo hacía oficialmente un beso, más con el ruido innecesariamente desmesurado con el que el mayor se separó, mostrando una expresión de autosuficiencia.

Las manos de Kei se cerraron en la ropa del otro.

Afuera del edificio, la conmoción se hizo presente cuando varios corrieron avisando que un estudiante de otro colegio acababa de caer por las escaleras.

"Tsukkiii…" susurró Yamaguchi con laxitud, preguntándose qué tan indulgente se mostraría la corte ante un intento de asesinato.


	7. Chapter 7

Esa vez que Tetsuro estaba tan cerca y tan lejos.

Sólo vio a Kei comer en silencio, contemplando la lentitud con la que levantaba la cuchara con los cereales. Daba una imagen tan frágil que temió que si respiraba un poco fuerte el rubio se quebraría.

Al final no vació ni la mitad de su taza, ya que el cereal se había convertido en grumos desagradables nadando en la leche. Kuroo lo llamó con suavidad, preocupado, y el menor se levantó sin decir nada parar tirar el resto por el caño y lavar su taza con la misma desidia con la que se había levantado en los últimos meses. Quizás Kei no lo escuchó, perdido en la espuma del jabón líquido. Al parecer Kuroo no hablaba lo suficientemente alto.

Cuando Tsukishima terminó de enjuagar todo se quedó mirando sus manos, rozando sus propios dedos ásperos.

— _Siempre se te resecan las manos con facilidad. Recuerda usar esa crema que huele a coco._

— Lo recuerdo. —mostró una ligera curvatura en sus labios y Tetsuro lo imitó; definitivamente ambos recordaban la manera en la que el pelinegro siempre le acariciaba las manos después de que usaba esa crema encantado con lo suaves que se las dejaba, y se las mordía por encima como un gatito que intenta atrapar ese delicioso aroma.

Lo siguió al baño quedándose en el arco de la puerta abierta y volvió a llamarlo sin obtener respuesta. Apoyó la mano en el marco y Tsukishima suspiró en una especie de jadeo que parecía arrebatarle la vida misma; comenzó a desvestirse, muy lento, dobló la ropa en el cesto y dejó sus lentes encima. Se rodeó con sus propios brazos, pasando las palmas por su espalda de arriba abajo, como si quisiera esconderse de su mirada.

Kei no necesitaba mirarse para saber lo delgado que estaba, su piel se había consumido hasta abrazarle los huesos demasiado notorios. Alarmado, Kuroo dio un paso al frente intentando tocarlo pero el otro se alejó y lo escuchó resoplar nuevamente, esta vez con dolor contenido.

El rubio se afirmó de la pared para pisar dentro de la ducha y miró esos fríos azulejos bajo su mano. Tetsuro siguió donde apuntaban esos ojos acaramelados que apenas conservaban un leve brillo y fue feliz al notar las palpitaciones de su chico acelerándose como las suyas, rememorando el primer día en que oficialmente empezaron a vivir aquí. Acababan de terminar de desempacar y les tocaba turnarse para usar el baño, donde terminaron “peleando” porque el pelinegro se negaba a aceptar su derrota en piedra, papel y tijeras, mientras el chorro de agua caliente empezaba a enturbiar todo a su alcance.

Se supone que estaban demasiado agotados y por eso les urgía tomar un buen baño y dormir, sin embargo la pelea pasó de jalones y cosquillas a un debate de besos y toques debajo de la ropa, y en un minuto el cansancio se fue por ahí mientras Kuroo lo rodeaba y le mordía la nuca, detrás de él, dentro de él, mientras los dedos del rubio se clavaban en los azulejos empañados dejando sus huellas.

Esperó al menor en la habitación donde era evidente qué cosas eran las que usaba Kei y las que él usaba, ya que su chico siempre dejaba todo bien acomodado y él, bueno, no es que fuera un desastre, simplemente olvidaba devolver algo al mismo sitio de donde lo tomó. Como la vez en que Tsukishima se cabreó al no encontrar el cortaúñas, y el cual terminó recuperando de arriba de la nevera donde Kuroo lo dejó dos días atrás mientras se preparaba un bocadillo. Le había hecho mucha gracia aquello, preguntándole a Tsukishima si acaso no fue algo loco, y la agria mirada contraria le respondió por sí sola, cortándole la risa de un machetazo.

También se fijó en las tres almohadas en la estrecha cama, una lisa y puesta en el sitio justo, la de Tsukishima, y otras dos bastante maltratadas, que eran con las que Kuroo solía apretarse la cabeza para dormir.

Sus amigos le cuestionaron muchas veces por qué Tsukki; que era listo, atractivo y todo, pero ellos no “pegaban” para nada. Curioso, puesto que Tetsuro lo veía al contrario, eran parecidos, sólo que de diferente forma. A Kuroo no le importaba marear a todos diciendo las mil y una cosas que le encantaban del rubio, muchas de ellas meramente cotidianas pero bastantes significativas para él. Lograban comprenderse de muchas maneras que podrían no ser obvias para los demás y por eso amaba más a Tsukki, porque nadie más le hacía sentir lo mismo que Tsukki le provocaba, nadie hablaba, pensaba o actuaba como Tsukki.

Nadie traía una crema dental extra para niños porque sabía que le gustaba comérsela cuando se cepillaba, nadie se peleaba con su pelo hasta lograr mantenerlo controlado un par de horas cuando salía a buscar empleo; quizás los demás se ofenderían si iba de aquí para allá como rayo arrasando con todo y se largaba apurado a sus clases sin despedirse, pero de todas maneras siempre tenía su taza de café lista para antes de que partiera y era como un “Que te vaya bien, y ya relájate o envejecerás rápido” que podía escuchar provenir de la taza con la voz de Tsukki, por eso siempre regresaba con un pequeño regalo para el menor dándole las gracias. Tan simple y a la vez mágico, como cuando podían detectar si el otro tenía alguna preocupación por más normal que actuara.

Podría pasar lo mismo con miles de parejas, sin embargo, si no era con Kei de ninguna manera sería igual. Oyó perfectamente sus pasos acercándose a la habitación ya que la pieza completa era bastante chica, pero así y todo les encantaba porque era sólo de ellos, porque se sentían en el mundo de Tetsuro y Kei, era su paraíso (aunque Tsukishima lo llamaba caja de zapatos) de menos de dieciocho metros cuadrados con un par de paredes desconchadas, nada que no tuviese arreglo con amor y una buena mano de pintura.

El olor a coco fue lo primero que sintió al abrirse la puerta y Tsukishima entró yendo al closet para tomar lo que usaría. Tenían la ropa dividida por categoría, la ligera para estar en casa, la deportiva y casual para salir por ahí y la de eventos importantes, pero ninguna estaba separada en “Tetsuro” y “Kei”. Usaban la misma talla así que daba igual quién había comprado qué, incluso era igual con los zapatos y la ropa interior siempre que estuviera limpia. Este era el mundo en el que querían estar, no importaba si era en un cuartucho.

Tsukishima se acercó llevando pantalones lisos y una camisa blanca de vestir que le quedaba más ancha de lo que recordaba, y al tomar asiento en la orilla de la cama lo vio jugar con los dedos en su regazo, inquieto.

— _Todo saldrá bien, precioso._

— Hoy es el día en que todo “terminará”, y aun así nada cambiará para mí.

Tetsuro le buscó la mirada pero el rubio la mantuvo gacha, fija en sus manos. Su mueca amarga cambió al tocar el anillo de su anular, haciéndolo rodar en su dedo, y el mayor se rió bastante, preguntándole si se acordaba de ese día.

— Realmente se te pegó la estupidez de Bokuto por juntarse tanto, mira que venir a pedirme compromiso mientras sacábamos la basura.

Por primera vez en semanas Kuroo lo escuchó reírse, a pesar de que los ojos del más alto poco a poco se aguaban. Aquello había sido en una noche de primavera, recordó, mientras dejaban afuera toda la basura acumulada para que el aseo se la llevara en la mañana. Él ya había dejado su parte y se sacudía las manos para volver adentro cuando se topó con su novio arrodillado en la acera; no era inusual su cursilería ridícula y sus momentos inoportunos, pero esto ya superaba cualquier cosa, ahí, con su sonrisa molesta que brillaba incluso más que el anillo que le estaba mostrando.

No se acordaba muy bien de las palabras que el otro le dijo, probablemente un montón más de chabacanería barata, porque aún sin poder procesar nada Tsukishima había intentado huir de la escena. Fue detenido por el mayor que lo agarró de una pierna haciéndolo caer y de milagro no dejó la cara en el pavimento, tratando de arrastrarse mientras le pedía exaltado que lo soltara de una vez. Sí, estaba exaltado, jodidamente nervioso y espantado por lo que Kuroo le estaba pidiendo. El pelinegro se le trepó abrazándolo por la espalda, agradecido de que no estuvieran pasando autos o sin dudas alguien habría llamado a la policía, y le puso el anillo.

No iban a casarse de verdad ya que no podían, era una prueba, un símbolo para ellos dos, para que él lo mirara y supiera que Kuroo Tetsuro no tenía miedo de amarlo, ni de decirle cosas tontas y embarazosas, tampoco de pasar toda la vida a su lado. Cuando volvieron a su pieza Kuroo mordió el anillo para probarle que no era tan tacaño como para no comprarle algo de plata real y Tsukishima lo regañó por gastar un buen dinero que podía servirles en cosas mucho más útiles; estaba muy feliz aunque no lo dijera, pero enojado igualmente.

— _Gracias por siempre usarlo de todas maneras._

— ¿Sabes? Nunca te lo dije pero la verdad desde ese momento pensé en ahorrar también para comprarte uno a ti. —se inclinó hacia el buró, abriendo la gaveta para sacar el pequeño cofrecito con el anillo plateado— A pesar de que ya no importe ahora.

— _Kei…_

— ¿Qué está pasando con el tiempo? Va tan rápido y a veces tan tortuosamente lento que la realidad está dejando de serlo y casi no puedo diferenciar cuando estoy despierto o dormido. Bokuto y Akaashi me ofrecieron vivir con ellos, mi familia e incluso la tuya también y se los agradezco, sé por qué lo hacen, pero prefiero sentirme miserable aquí que rodeado de gente que me tiene lástima. —las lágrimas del rubio no caían, no recordaba cuándo habían dejado de hacerlo, sin embargo siempre lo delataba ese tono rojizo que aparecía en su rostro al estar conteniéndose— Dicen que me estoy aferrando a este lugar y que es dañino pero… ¿qué tiene de malo recordarte? No quiero olvidarme de ti, me aterra. Hace unos días desperté y tu imagen fue borrosa en mi cabeza, como cuando despierto de un sueño sin importancia que no me interesa recordar después. No quiero olvidar tu cara, no quiero que te conviertas en un sueño que desaparece, que un día ya no sepa cómo era tu voz. ¿Qué tiene de malo extrañarte?

— _Lo siento tanto._

— Después de tantas promesas… eres tan patético, de verdad.

— _Sí que lo soy._

— ¿Tsukki? —el nombrado se exaltó con los toques en su puerta, no se había enterado de cuándo Bokuto entró al departamento con la llave que había sido de Kuroo. El mayor pasó mostrándole tanta tristeza que parecía que se iba a desbaratar; nunca fue bueno ocultando sus emociones, pero lamentablemente Tsukishima tampoco tenía las fuerzas para decir algo al respecto— ¿Con quién hablabas?

— Con nadie.

El otro echó un vistazo rápido por todo el cuarto y miró al menor confundido, con pena después. Apretó los labios pero prefirió no decir lo que pensaba— Vamos, ya es hora.

Cerró la puerta para esperarlo abajo y Kei se colocó el anillo de Tetsuro en el mismo dedo, encima del que el pelinegro le había dado. Se puso de pie, asegurándole que iría a verlo en un rato más a donde descansaba ahora el mayor.

— _Vale, te estaré esperando._

Esa mañana, en alguna página de los periódicos locales hablaban sobre el juicio que se llevaría a cabo contra el sospechoso al que finalmente le dieron captura, luego de cinco meses desde el robo fallido en la tienda de herramientas donde murió un joven empleado por un disparo accidental llamado Kuroo Tetsuro, de 22 años.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feliz inicio de año :)

Esa vez que Kei fue pretendido.

Escapó del área donde estaban el Rey y Hinata, este último atorándose con su carne mal tragada por burlarse justamente de Kageyama al verlo golpearse el pecho, ahogado con arroz y los traicioneros trozos de vegetales. Ambos fueron salvados por Akaashi, tsk.

También se aseguró de no interponerse en la mira de Bokuto que atacaba cada parrilla como un ave depredadora, hurtando toda la carne a su paso. Llegó a un espacio que si bien no estaba alejado de todos resultó mejor que llamar demasiado la atención al estar excluido en algún rincón, como vio que le sucedió a Kenma cuando Kuroo lo pilló escondido tras los escalones de la entrada del gimnasio con su celular en mano en vez de un plato con, por lo menos, unos tres pisos de comida.

Ni siquiera Yamaguchi estaba cosido a su lado como de costumbre y juró escucharlo llamándole desde alguna parte. Se quedó allí de pie mirando de reojo de vez en cuando mientras se metía los palillos a la boca masticando con parsimonia, asegurándose de que ninguna sombra sospechosa se acercara a molestar.

Bajó la guardia cuando fue Kiyoko la que vino a ofrecerle un vaso de jugo, pero junto con la hermosa chica vinieron unos pares de ojos que la acechaban enamorados. Eran dos miembros de Fukurodani que se codeaban dándose ánimos para avanzar y Kiyoko suspiró dando unos pasos para irse cuando finalmente uno de ellos se aproximó, el cual mientras más cerca estuvo más incrementó la densa y oscura aura del trío de tontos que se autodenominaban los guardianes de Shimizu.

— Hola, ¿no eres muy lindo para estar solo?

Sin embargo, para sorpresa de todos los que observaban y de incluso la misma chica, Konoha no se dirigió a ella con esa sonrisa de “vengo a coquetear”, sino al chico alto de lentes. Tsukishima pestañeó como si aquel sujeto fuese un alíen con tentáculos que intentaba comunicarse en un dialecto extraño, preguntándole si le estaba hablando a él, y en respuesta el otro rubio sonrió más acompañado de un “por supuesto”. Komi tampoco sabía qué rayos sucedió con su compañero, pues estaba muy seguro de que ambos hablaban muy entusiasmados de lo sexy que era la manager de Karasuno, así que no tuvo idea alguna de cuándo fue exactamente que la atención del rematador se vio volcada hacia el novato del otro equipo, junto con su orientación sexual.

Saliendo de su desconcierto la pelinegra cubrió con una mano su risa discreta y por primera vez se fue sin que nadie se fijara en ella, y eso incluyó a Tanaka y Nishinoya que luego de salir de su estupefacción volvieron a encender la llama de sus celos, corriendo donde Tsukishima para colocarse delante de él y protegerlo de aquel pervertido, dejando a Tora sin saber qué hacer.

— **¿Qué asuntos tienes con nuestro preciado kouhai? ¡¿Eh, eehh?!**

Hablaron a la par con una voz tenebrosa, mostrando uñas y dientes por igual, y con una gota en la cabeza Konoha colocó sus palmas a la altura de su pecho tratando de apaciguarlos con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Si había algo que esos dos celaran tanto como a Kiyoko, eso eran sus queridos y adorables juniors.

El bloqueador retrocedió con vergüenza ajena y al querer huir una fuerte mano se posó en su hombro. No tuvo que girarse para saber a quién le pertenecía esa fastidiosa voz.

— Veo que levantas pasiones, Anteojos-kun. Por casualidad escuché que inclusive estás en el top tres de los chicos más guapos según las managers del campamento, pero si me lo preguntas te pondría en el primer puesto.

— No te pregunté.

Se sacudió la mano ajena yendo a cualquier dirección sin escaparse de la intensa mirada del capitán de Nekoma que parecía quemarle en la nuca, dejándose encontrar por su amigo.

— ¡Tsukki, te estaba buscando! Mira, pude conseguir más carne.

— No seas escandaloso, Yamaguchi.

— ¡Perdón, Tsukki!

Vaya que los días calurosos de Tokio afectaban demasiado el cerebro de los idiotas.

 

 

 

Esa vez que Tetsuro mostró sus marcas.

Se consideraba un saludable muchacho de diecisiete años (casi dieciocho), contento y sonriente, y a pesar de que los demás estuvieran acostumbrados a verle los dientes tras sus labios estirados hacia cada lado, este día de alguna forma aquello les resultó espeluznante. Kuroo estaba más feliz de lo usual, quizás demasiado, aún si no había ninguna señal terminante más allá de ese gesto adherido a su boca.

— Es un buen día.

Fue lo que le dijo a Kenma cuando éste fue enviado por el resto de su equipo para averiguar qué rayos pasaba con el capitán, y al parecer fue el único satisfecho con la sencilla respuesta. Sin embargo tampoco insistieron más.

Y sí que había sido un grandioso día. Notaba su cuerpo en óptimas condiciones, reaccionando sin esfuerzo y más rápido de lo habitual, logrando tomar revancha en contra de las repetitivas victorias de Ubugawa y Fukurodani, lo cual tuvo bastante mosqueado a Bokuto y se vio obligado a practicar tiempo extra con él hasta que se le pasara. Pero ni siquiera con todo ese agotamiento acumulado tras los partidos y varias penitencias bestiales llegó a sentirse realmente cansado al final del día.

Entró a los vestidores junto con Bokuto y otros de tercer año, dejando en un banquillo la ropa de cambio mientras se quitaban la sudada y hedionda que lanzaron en los cestos de los que se encargarían sus respectivas managers.

— Amigo, ¿te abrazó un gato con epilepsia o qué?

Kuroo tomaba su toalla para dirigirse a las duchas cuando el capitán de los búhos hizo exclamaciones al apuntar a su espalda. Giró el cuello tratando de llevar sus ojos tras su hombro y sintió el ardor de su piel maltratada estirándose por aquel movimiento. No podía ver nada, pero sí, estuvo seguro de que eran muchas, muchas marcas, aún sin que Bokuto las contara en voz alta como lo estaba haciendo.

Volvió a sonreír de la manera en la que lo hizo desde que empezó la mañana, acariciando esos vívidos recuerdos culpables del sudoku que tenía ahora en la espalda.

— Yo diría que más bien fue un huraño cuervo de lentes, uno muy guapo y con las garras bien afiladas.


	9. Chapter 9

Esa vez que Kei saboreó la venganza.

Normalmente no le incomodaba compartir cama con Tetsuro cuando no era para hacer ciertas cosas necesarias bajo las cobijas (un tanto más agitadas que dormir), pero si hoy en particular pudiesen pasar de eso sería genial.

Tenía la barbilla del mayor clavada en el hombro y mucho peso recostado, por lo que su brazo se empezaba a adormecer muy rápido. Pasó a su mano no dominante el libro que leía echando una mirada hacia su novio, preguntándose si acaso esto era una forma sutil de Kuroo de decirle que estaba esperando por algo sexual, sin embargo, si esa era una nueva cara que pretendía ser sugestiva fallaba estrepitosamente. Se veía horrible, y se le notaba hasta Tohoku que le hacía mucha falta descansar; después de todo, apenas acabó la universidad se tuvo que zambullir directo al mundo laboral de tiempo completo, donde (como todo principiante común) debía comenzar trabajando mucho y ganando no tanto, mientras a Tsukishima todavía le faltaban ocho materias y una tesis para eso.

Se lo dijo, mas Kuroo alegó que ya lo había intentado pero que no lograba conciliar el sueño. El pelinegro le correspondió la mirada desdeñada con una sonrisa y le besó la línea del hueso de su mandíbula cuando Tsukki empujó hacia arriba el hombro en cuestión, a ver si Kuroo captaba. Éste no se quitó de atrás suyo, manteniéndolo abrazado por la cintura con las piernas a cada lado rozándose con las de él; al menos acomodó la cara más cerca del cuello del rubio para apoyarse en la curva de éste, con la parte de debajo del mentón y no con la punta.

Estaba mejor así, si ahora no llevara más de un minuto releyendo la misma línea porque la respiración de Kuroo se escuchaba muy fuerte por la cercanía y era una total molestia, además de su espantoso pelo afilado intentando metérsele en el ojo y la nariz. Se removió, pero el más bajo lo tenía bien agarrado sin ninguna intención de cederle el espacio que necesitaba.

Resopló cerrando su libro, con un dedo en medio para no perder la página.

— Ven aquí.

Kuroo se dejó acomodar en el regazo del rubio y que éste pasara los dedos por sus hebras carbón, rascándole el cuero cabelludo divinamente. Sorprendentemente tenía el pelo suave y los dedos de Tsukki no se enredaban, quizás porque esa misma mañana Tetsuro había usado el acondicionador comprado especialmente para él y casi lo escuchó ronronear de gusto.

Retomó la lectura sin detener los mimos, y sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta Tetsuro se durmió. Lo que no ignoró Tsukishima fueron los ronquidos que vinieron después; a veces el pelinegro hacía ruidos similares cuando dormía muy profundo, pero nada como esto. Esperó un poco a ver si se detenía y cuando pareció hacerlo volvió la vista a su libro, hasta que comenzó de nuevo, tan escandaloso e incesante que Kei estaba por apretarse cada oreja con las almohadas como siempre hacía el otro.

Debía estar fingiendo, así que le pidió que ya dejara de jugar o no pasaría la noche en ese cuarto, sin embargo Kuroo no respondió, al menos no con palabras, sólo con más ronquidos que se asemejaban a una moto en agonía. Tsukishima no tenía la paciencia más admirable de todas pero tampoco lo iba a tirar de la cama, no todavía, así que terminó dejando el libro en la mesita de noche y se inclinó viendo el rostro del mayor, llevando una mano a su nariz para apretarla con dos dedos; enseguida el ruido cesó y un leve siseo escapaba entre sus dientes por el esfuerzo de intentar tomar oxígeno de alguna parte. Kuroo acabó sacudiéndose y cuando el contrario pensó que despertaría simplemente se puso boca abajo entre sus piernas, apretando los muslos del blondo a cada lado de su cabeza como hacía con las almohadas.

¿Qué clase de absurdo acto inconsciente era ese? Resopló, soltándose de las garras ajenas para echarse al otro lado y le alcanzó sus dos almohadas, con las que de inmediato Tetsuro reemplazó sus flacos muslos. Por lo menos dejó de roncar, quizás había sido por la posición y por eso el azabache acostumbraba a dormir de cara al colchón. Interesante, pero no tanto como para anotarlo en un diario de investigación así que jaló las cobijas para cubrir a ambos, dejó a un lado sus lentes y apagó la lámpara.

Ya estaba somnoliento pero no alcanzó a dormirse todavía cuando notó el ruido de la madera vibrando, así que tanteó agarrando un teléfono y al ponerse sus anteojos vio que era un mensaje de Bokuto en el celular de Kuroo. Se frotó los ojos por debajo de sus cristales chasqueando la lengua, porque seguramente ahora que lo habían interrumpido le costaría como una hora volver a tener sueño, así que para distraerse se puso a revisar. Sabía la contraseña de Tetsuro así que no tuvo problema y abrió el chat de whatsapp que había iniciado el ex Fukurodani, tal vez era algo importante. Qué ingenuo.

De inmediato le empezó a doler la cabeza con semejante ortografía y le costó mucho entender lo que Koutarou escribía con tanta angustia, preguntándose cómo es que le habían permitido graduarse del colegio y tener un título universitario.

_0:28/ Qroo ayudame!!!_

_0:28/ creo k konoha me va a djar!_

Revisó los chats anteriores alegrándose de que Tetsuro sí escribiera más normal así que regresó a la conversación actual, respondiendo como si fuera el pelinegro. No tenía nada mejor que hacer de todos modos.

_0:31/ ¿Sabes que es media noche?_

_0:31/ no ay hora para las emrgensias!!_

Preguntó lo que pasó con Konoha, aunque tuvo que borrar el ‘-san’ respetuoso que había añadido por costumbre y agregó algunos emojis.

_0:32/ ¿Ahora qué le hiciste para que se enojara?_

_0:33/ nada! Kiero dcir… no fue toda mi culpa sta ves!_

_0:34/ stábamos en los prebios con él en 4, ya sabes y yo le staba peñiscando el cul_

_0:35/ culo, y kmo él gemía y le gustaba pnsé k le iba eso dl sado asi k se lo azoté y le dije qe buen culo tiens zorrita_

Tsukishima ya no quería leer nada tan privado pero los mensajes no paraban de llegar.

_0:36/ pero kasi me ase vomitar ls pelotas con la patada k me dio_

_0:36/ m dijo de idiota para arriba_

_0:37/ y se fue a su ksa_

_0:37/ k hago??_

_0:38/ Podrías empezar por mantener privadas las cosas que haces con tu pareja._

_0:38/ k dices??_

_0:39/ si ablamos d eso todo el tiempo! Kmo cuando tsuki te amarró una vez o k le exita acerlo con la ropa puesta! y el audio qe me pasast en navidad, d vrdad es muy ruidoso cuando hacen sexo._

_0:41/ Konoha tanbien… será xq son rubios??_

_0:42/ Qué…_

_0:42/ ¡¿Cómo?!_

_0:42/ qéee??_

_0:42/ bro?_

_0:42/…_

_0:43/ ay no_

_0:43/ eres tsuiki vrdad???????_

_0:44/ ABORTEN, AVORTEEENN!! BORRANDO MENSAGES, NO VISTE NADAAA!!!!_

_0:44/ no mates a Qroo!!_

_0:45/ No te preocupes, seguro te ponen a su lado en la morgue cuando Konoha-san sepa de esto._

_0:45/ tsuki nooooooo!!_

Apagó el celular para no recibir las llamadas desesperadas de Bokuto, no lo podía creer. Encendió la luz viendo al hombre a su lado con odio y decidió que no podía quedarse así.

Abrió la gaveta sacando unas tijeras.

En la mañana fue despertado más temprano de lo que hubiese querido por los gritos de Kuroo, aunque en vez de enojarse sonrió con mucha satisfacción al saber lo que acontecía en la mitad opuesta de la cama sin tener que girarse a mirar. Cerró los ojos para seguir descansando, después de todo ese día no tenía clases, mientras Kuroo recogía del colchón todo su pelo cortado.


	10. Chapter 10

Esa vez que Kei no le pertenecía.

— Hey, hey, ¡hey! ¿Qué pasó con los gatos? Esperaba pelear un tercer set.

Apretó la mano de Bokuto como un alicate, saltándole la vena de la sien cuando el otro ni se inmutó y en cambio le mostró una sonrisa que casi se le salía de la cara. Si Kuroo no lo conociera en detalle y supiera lo tontamente puro que era, lo odiaría.

— Suerte para la próxima.

El mayor acabó por darle una fuerte palmada en el hombro (que casi se asemejaba a un remate top 5) que lo obligó a equilibrar en un solo pie, y continuaron mostrando sus respetos al resto de los que fueron sus oponentes con un saludo bajo la red. Cuando los titulares de Fukurodani dejaron de desfilar frente a él tomó mucho aire por la nariz, tratando de que funcionara como una ráfaga que le pateara el culo a las emociones innecesarias.

Kuroo elevó la vista y los reflectores de luz parecían más brillantes que antes. Le encandilaron la retina, fue su excusa al sentir que los ojos le bailaban en una gruesa ola de lágrimas que no cayeron, porque debajo de ese pisotón que acababa de recibir seguía estando su orgullo y ese no era un sentimiento innecesario, no para las revanchas. Luego de intercambiar lados y recibir unas breves palabras del entrenador de la otra escuela el pelinegro se reconfortó en las expresiones de sus compañeros; esta derrota ya había sido superada y todos tenían puestos sus ojos hambrientos en lo que importaba, la última oportunidad que les quedaba para hacerse espacio en las nacionales, y Tetsuro no quería necesitar suerte para eso.

Se encaminaron al área de espera para darle paso a los enfrentamientos femeninos, y abriendo la boquilla de su termo con los dientes para refrescarse una figura desgalichada con una mota rubia en la cima y anteojos apareció en su campo de visión. Si Yaku no hubiese estado cagando a palos a Lev para que aprendiera de una vez a no “bloquear” con los brazos tan separados que un elefante podría caminar entre ellos, habría visto a Tsukishima antes que Kuroo, así que, aunque lo jalara del brazo para que siguiera la ruta del equipo Kuroo ya no estaba consciente del mundo donde existían otras personas que no se llamaban Tsukki.

Una vez que Tsukishima lo notó se vio obligado a no ignorarlo, saludando con una leve inclinación de cabeza mientras hacía ese gesto cohibido con sus manos.

— ¿Estabas mirando el partido?

El rubio vestía casual y lo suficientemente abrigado para el clima de afuera, un poco exagerado para estar dentro del estadio donde la temperatura estaba más controlada, pero Tsukishima no contaba con la suficiente grasa corporal para lidiar con un poco de frío y no estaba sudando como pollo en brasa así como hacía él. El punto es que era la primera vez que lo veía en esas fachas y estaba guapo, como siempre, pero guapo de una forma que no había visto antes.

— Sí.

Así que Tsukki lo vio perder, después de que le había dicho que quería ayudarlo a llevar a Karasuno a la victoria para así enfrentarse en Tokio. Tsukishima ya había cumplido y si él no lo hacía también sería patético, tal como diría el megane.

Caminó hacia el menor desprendiéndose del agarre de Yaku, tampoco escuchó a Kenma decir su nombre, y sonrió cuando el más alto dejó de asomarse hacia la cancha para verlo de frente. Se pasó una mano por el pelo.

— Si hubiese sabido que vendrías me habría asegurado de verme más genial en el juego.

— Lo estuviste. —el pelinegro parpadeo casi tan rápido como sus latidos, aún sabiendo que ese no podía ser un elogio a secas. Si conocía un poco al muchacho podía estar seguro de ello, y lo vio venir con esa ligera mueca de mofa en su lindo rostro— Aunque te emocionaste demasiado enfrentando a Bokuto-san, deberías haber sido capaz de robarle un par de puntos extra. ¿Será que te estás poniendo anciano?

Kuroo se carcajeó, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Tsukishima.

— Es verdad.

Sus dedos apretaron un poco y con la fuerza suficiente atrajo al rubio para abrazarse a él con sus brazos despedazados por los bloqueos, dejando al menor con los suyos a cada lado, inmóviles por la sorpresa. Lo lamentaba por el megane pero realmente necesitaba esto y se mordió los labios.

Hubiese querido que su mejilla hiciera contacto con la piel del cuello del chico para descubrir cómo se sentiría, pero una bufanda de cuadros se lo impidió y lo estrechó un poco más. Lo dejó libre cuando una voz cantarina (varios decibeles por encima del límite de lo que es sano para el oído humano) se fue haciendo más notoria hasta reunirse con ellos.

— ¡Hey, hey, hey! ¡Tsukki, viniste!

— Veintisiete mensajes pidiéndomelo me dejaron claro que querías que lo hiciera.

Bastó con mostrárselos a Ukai para poder desligarse del entrenamiento de ese día y por defecto también le dio permiso a Yamaguchi, con la condición de que éste se asegurara de grabar ese partido de semejante nivel. Su cara plagada de pecas se encontraba ausente en ese momento porque había ido a comprar unas bebidas calientes.

Bokuto saltó alrededor del blondo obligando a Kuroo a retroceder dos pasos si no quería que le aterrizara encima, preguntándole con innecesaria insistencia si había visto sus remates geniales, sobre todo el cruzado con ángulo cerrado del final que dejó boquiabierta a toda la audiencia.

— Sí, Bokuto-san. Fue molestamente asombroso.

Respondió monótono pero fue suficiente para Koutarou que elevaba sus puños en victoria, bañándose en elogios propios mientras Tsukishima y Akaashi intercambiaban un breve saludo y sentían vergüenza ajena por la escena que montaba el súper As. Bokuto cruzó su brazo enchaquetado con el jersey blanco de Fukurodani sobre los hombros del menor, haciendo que bajara los tres centímetros que los separaban y le besó la comisura de la boca con entusiasmo, apuntando a Kuroo con la mano libre.

— Tienes que quedarte para el segundo partido de este chico. Seguro conseguirá lucirse un poco.

— Ja, quedarás tan sorprendido que te preguntarás cómo rayos es que pudiste ganarnos. Sólo espera un poco, Tsukki, yo pago el gyudon para celebrar nuestros boletos.

— Supongo.

Bokuto hizo que Tsukki marchara con él sin soltarlo un solo segundo y Tetsuro sintió como si un montón de larvas anidaran en su estómago, como cada vez que esas escenas imaginarias lo perturbaban al cerrar los ojos en la noche, imágenes en las que Bokuto lo besaba, lo tocaba y más, por el derecho que le daba ser quien conquistó el corazón de Tsukki.

Hasta no verlos como puntos diminutos en la distancia no se volvió donde Yaku y Kenma, evitándoles la mirada. Eran demasiadas derrotas para unas pocas horas nada más.

Quería odiar a Bokuto, pero no pudo.


	11. Chapter 11

Esa vez que Kei fue enredado.

¿Por qué cuando iba a Tokio el clima tenía que ser tan dramático? Si no era un calor de mierda durante los entrenamientos grupales en verano o noches bajo cero con un metro de nieve que podrían tragarte vivo, tenía que ser ahora una tormenta imparable, con vientos agresivos que intentaban llevárselo a todas partes.

Los paraguas no servían de nada, pensó, viendo el suyo todo maltrecho y tan mojado como él. Por lo menos pudo estar a salvo bajo el techo de la parte trasera de un local, cerrado, al igual que todos los de la calle y probablemente toda la zona donde no había autos y ni un alma pasando cerca a excepción de los otros tres refugiados a su derecha. Tsukishima tiró su paraguas en el contenedor que estaba justo al lado, después de todo la tela estaba toda rota y los alambres y soportes todos fuera de su lugar.

— Oye viejo, ¿tienes hora? Mi celular murió y siento que llevo años aquí… —el sujeto a su lado se retiró la capucha para verlo y ambos abrieron sus ojos a todo dar— … Kei.

Kuroo apenas pudo ver su reflejo borroso en los cristales empañados de Tsukishima, tras los cuales el rubio escondió un tifón de sensaciones. Kuroo parecía más bajo, quizás por estar encorvado contra la pared en la que se apoyaba, o podía ser por su cabello más corto que de todas maneras seguía viéndose tan problemático como recordaba, o era simplemente que él había crecido un poco desmedidamente. Apretó un poco más sus manos que se calentaban dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo.

El mayor parecía llorar dentro de esos ojos oscuros tan caóticos como el cielo en aquel instante, a pesar de que no hubiera lágrimas. Tetsuro tragó como si pasara pedazos de vidrio por su garganta y se camufló tras su sonrisa dentuda, alcanzando los cabellos de Kei para sacudirlos amistosamente. Sus rizos estaban húmedos pero seguían sintiéndose ligeramente rasposos bajo su mano, ya que el chico nunca tuvo un cuidado especial con su pelo y eso se notaba ahora que lo tenía tan largo que las puntas de su flequillo por poco le cubrían las cejas.

Los dedos casi inhumanamente largos de Kei tomaron su mano para hacer que la quitara, no de una forma grosera, de hecho cada movimiento suyo fue de lo más suave, sin embargo seguía siendo un rechazo.

No te quiebres, Tetsuro. Fue lo que se dijo, convencido de que su sonrisa no acababa de flaquear.

— Joder, ¿cuánto puedes seguir creciendo después de casi dos años?

Ese era el tiempo que había pasado desde que rompieron y dejaron de verse.

— Debes ser tú quien dejó de crecer antes de tiempo, Kuroo-san.

“Kuroo-san.”

Tuvo ganas de reír, ¿desde hace cuánto que Kei no lo llamaba de esa manera? Es como si un enorme borrador hubiese pasado sobre la vida del rubio. Vaya habilidad la que tenía este chico para destrozarlo por dentro.

**_No tuvieron un buen final. Si bien era una relación complicada por la distancia y sus ocupados estudios Tetsuro pensó que todo estaría bien cuando Tsukki se mudara a Tokio para entrar a la universidad. Sin embargo eso no pasó, Tsukishima había aceptado una beca en Tohoku y Kuroo lo llamó ofuscado pidiendo explicaciones._ **

**_“_ ** **_— Las universidades de Tokio son más exigentes, no fue suficiente para ganar una beca allí.”_ **

**_“_** — ** _No lo dejes por una oportunidad fallida. De alguna forma… te ayudaré a pagar la carrera, lo que sea.”_**

 **_“_ ** **_— De eso se trata precisamente. ¿No es mejor así? Esto me ayudó a darme cuenta, Tetsuro. Nos hemos volcado tanto en el otro que sin darnos cuenta descuidamos los demás aspectos de nuestra vida, haciendo demasiados sacrificios.”_ **

**_“_ ** **_— Pero tú eres lo más importante.”_ **

**_“Lo sé, sin embargo lo que uno quiere que sea más importante a veces no coincide con las prioridades. En vez de hacer las cosas pensando en mi futuro lo hice pensando en ti, cada ínfima cosa era por ti y perdí la perspectiva. Estuve más pendiente de planear la próxima visita que te haría que de mis clases; estudiar para exámenes importantes de pronto fue menos prioritario que tomar el teléfono y preguntarte cómo te había ido; gasté tiempo que no tenía porque no quería volver a casa cuando iba a visitarte.”_ **

**_“_ ** **_— Kei…”_ **

**_“_ ** **_— Sé que te esforzaste para venir a verme en cada partido, que también sacabas tiempo de donde no tenías para invitarme a esas citas cursis. También me enteré que discutiste con tus padres por reprobar exámenes y bajar tus calificaciones. Preocupas a tu familia y yo a la mía; incluso tienes un trabajo, no hay espacio para mí, para nosotros.”_ **

**_Tsukishima no le permitió rebatir cuando sentenció que debían terminar y colgó._ **

**_El moreno casi pierde su trabajo al faltar para ir a enfrentar al contrario, no obstante recibió las mismas frías palabras. Esa y las demás veces que buscó al menor para hablar al respecto, hasta que llegó el momento en que Tsukki dejó de atenderle las llamadas y no volvió a recibirlo en su casa ni siquiera por respeto._ **

**_Tetsuro decayó mucho con eso; empezó a beber de más y ser descuidado con las personas con las que se liaba y que no conocía, para luego arrepentirse. Recobró un poco de lucidez al pillar una ETS que por pura suerte no fue tan grave como para joderle la vida, y esa fue la primera vez en tantos años que Kenma le gritó. Habría perdido el semestre si los profesores no le hubieses permitido alcanzar la nota suficiente con exámenes de recuperación, con la espalda quebrada por todas las reverencias con las que les tuvo que rogar esa oportunidad._ **

Le tomó mucho recuperarse, cosiendo la herida hilo a hilo hasta creerla cerrada. Por supuesto, fue imposible deshacerse de los recuerdos, tampoco quería hacerlo, y consideró que quizás Kei tuvo razón. Pensó haberlo superado, hasta ahora.

Le preguntó al actual Tsukishima cómo le había ido en todo este tiempo y sus respuestas fueron positivas, por supuesto, pues ya no tuvo al lado la distracción llamada Kuroo Tetsuro. No quería parecer un resentido, pero no pudo evitar sentir la boca amarga con ese pensamiento. ¿Por qué él es el único que sufrió?

— ¿Y qué casualidad que andes por aquí?

— Mi madre me obligó a visitar a una prima que acaba de dar a luz, para darle regalos de su parte y llevar a casa fotos del bebé.

— No puedo imaginarte cerca de un bebé… en realidad sí, y es demasiado gracioso.

Tsukki lo mandó a callar.

El par de hermanos que los acompañaba fueron rescatados por sus padres, y cuando la camioneta desapareció entre la lluvia se quedaron solos. Tetsuro sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió.

— Creí que lo habías dejado.

— Yo también.

Se quedaron sin nada que decir el tiempo que llevó que el cigarrillo entre sus dedos se consumiera. Le preguntó medio en broma, medio en serio al de lentes si acaso este reencuentro podría tratarse de una segunda puerta abierta para ellos.

— Sólo estaríamos tratando de aferrarnos a lo que ya fue.

Tal vez era cierto, que ya no sentía lo mismo por el rubio, que su pecho latiendo como loco y su mente nublada por aquellas buenas memorias simplemente extrañaban cómo se sentía estar con el Tsukki de hace dos años. Pero ya no podía estar con el Tsukishima del pasado, porque éste ya no existía.

La lluvia menguó ligeramente, no obstante parecía seguir sin intenciones de darles un respiro.

Vieron pasar otro auto y fue una casualidad divina que la mujer al volante reconociera a Kuroo. Les ofreció un aventón que no pudieron rechazar.

— ¿Sería posible que me dejara cerca de la estación?

— Cariño, la estación fue cerrada por el terrible clima.

Kei chasqueó la lengua revisando su teléfono; no había planeado quedarse así que este era un gran problema.

— Eres amigo de Kuroo-chan, ¿cierto? ¿Por qué no te quedas con él?

— Yo no…

— Sé que no soy tu opción favorita pero no creo que planees nadar de regreso a Miyagi.

El menor tuvo que reconocer su derrota. Ya era tarde y no es que fuera a obligar a la amable mujer a pasearlo en estas condiciones hasta hallar un hotel donde pasar la noche.

Fueron dejados en el edificio de Kuroo y al cruzar la puerta que éste le abría, cuando el mayor lo abrazó por detrás, supo que también extrañaba un poco de esto, probablemente.

 _“Incluso si es una mentira, incluso si es sólo esta noche, no me dejes solo._  
Un beso en los párpados, un beso suave.  
Quédate así hasta que amanezca, mírame.

_¿Puede el calor de mi cuerpo derretir tu corazón?  
¿Puedo conocerte de nuevo? Dentro de ti.”_

Una vez que la puerta se cerró no hubo forma de evitar que esos sentimientos apresurados que ardieron en ellos espontáneamente se combinaran con los pasionales recuerdos, moviendo por su cuenta los cuerpos de ambos jóvenes. Las muecas de sus rostros se marcaban con la lujuria que gemían y Kuroo se empujó con más fuerza dominando el ritmo, buscando que la figura desnuda debajo de él satisfaciera ese hambriento vórtice lleno de dudas, complejos y necesidad que se abrió de golpe con sólo ver a Kei de nuevo.

Dejó que los placenteros alaridos fuesen lo único que saliera de su boca, no debía arruinar esta pequeña felicidad con palabras que Tsukishima no quería oír. Se echó hacia delante apoyando sus manos en el brazo del sofá a cada lado del rostro caliente de Kei y bajó en busca de sus labios cuando el menor lo detuvo, sintiendo su respiración precipitada chocar con la suya antes de hablar.

— Esto no significa nada.

Kuroo sonrió en una fina línea.

— Lo sé.

Y lo besó, con tanta pasión como angustia, a la vez que las palmas del rubio lo afianzaron de las caderas para que las moliera más duro sobre el miembro que resbalaba dentro y fuera de su entrada. Tsukishima lo sujetó para levantarse con él encima y volver a caer, atrapando a Kuroo entre su cuerpo y el otro extremo del sillón mientras el pelinegro lo aprisionaba con sus piernas, empujando el trasero del de lentes con los talones para que continuara hundiéndose en su interior.

Tsukishima penetró fuertemente hundido en el cuello ajeno mientras Tetsuro aruñó sus brazos mirando el techo donde se amortiguaba el ruido del caer de la lluvia, golpeteos lejanos e insistentes que se confundían con los rotos latidos de su corazón. Kei sintió rodar por su mejilla una lágrima que no era suya.

Alrededor de mes y medio después de que Tsukishima regresara a su pueblo recibió el mensaje de un número que se identificó como Kuroo. Le sorprendió.

_«Seguro te asusté. Es que tengo que decirte algo importante y Kenma me consiguió tu teléfono.»_

Sin dudas estaba confundido; se supone que no tuvieran contacto, que su reencuentro fue algo fortuito. Respondió que no pasaba nada y le preguntó por eso tan importante, y aunque Tetsuro le dijo que no era necesario, con terror en los ojos Kei tomó el siguiente tren rumbo a la capital.

Cuando llegó a aquella clínica sus pasos lo llevaron al largo sillón de espera donde estaba Kuroo, acompañado de Kenma que mataba el tiempo en los juegos de su celular después de que lo regañaran por subir los pies en el asiento. El ex capitán fue el único que alzó la mirada al notarlo y lo saludó algo incómodo. Tomó asiento al costado libre del mayor dejando su mochila en el suelo.

— Me enteré el fin de semana pero me tomó varios días decidirme si te decía o no, pensé que era lo correcto. ¿Está bien que vinieras? ¿No tienes clases?

— Salí temprano.

De hecho ese era el único día que salía tan temprano como para permitirse un viaje a Tokio. Qué casualidad.

Tsukishima le agradeció que le avisara, aunque estaba lejos de sentirse feliz. Pasaron casi veinte minutos en total silencio mientras la recepcionista pasó adentro a un nuevo paciente.

— ¿Cómo pasó? Es decir... —a pesar del arrebato en el departamento del moreno Tsukishima había usado protección.

— Bueno, parece que un preservativo no es infalible.

Hubo otro rato de silencio sin que se miraran todavía.

— ¿Vas a tenerlo?

De reojo tras sus lentes lo vio asentir.

— De verdad, no tienes que hacer nada si no quieres. Lo entiendo.

Aún faltaba casi una hora para que fuera el turno de Kuroo. El rubio acabó suspirando y colocó su mano sobre la que el mayor mantenía empuñada encima de su muslo, la cual Tetsuro enseguida destensó para girarla y apretar la suya en agradecimiento.

Se levantó preguntándole si quería algo de la máquina expendedora.

— Sólo agua está bien, me dijeron que no comiera nada antes de la revisión.

También le preguntó a Kozume y éste negó sin dejar de mirar su móvil. Dejaron de escuchar sus pisadas cuando se perdió en el pasillo.

— Lo estás atando.

— Le dije que no tiene que hacerse cargo.

— Pero sabías que lo hará de todos modos.

Kenma dejó a un lado su teléfono para verlo.

— Kuro, ¿qué hiciste?

Se trató simplemente de una tenue mueca sobre los labios del pelinegro, sin embargo fue la primera vez que la sonrisa de su amigo de la infancia le produjo tantos escalofríos.

Ahora sí era la prioridad de Kei.

 

 

 

Esa vez que Tetsuro y Kei apostaron.

— … ¿De qué color será el vello púbico de Bokuto?

Sentado a su lado Tsukki lo miró como si acabara de ofender a sus oídos y toda su capacidad comprensiva con semejante ridiculez.

— ¿Crees que sea blanco o negro? ¿Tal vez ambos? ¡Vamos, no me mires así!

— Es la única mirada que tengo para ti en este momento.

— No me hagas quedar como un enfermo, no puede ser que no te hayas preguntado lo mismo.

El rubio se mantuvo abrazado a sus piernas entrecruzadas, mirando por encima de sus rodillas flexionadas hacia el centro de la cancha donde Bokuto hablaba con Akaashi (más bien gritaba todo, como siempre) hasta que con mucha resignación el azabache aceptó hacerle algunos pases más para que rematara libremente ahora que ambos bloqueadores se habían ido a una esquina a descansar, sintiendo náuseas por la maldita estamina infinita que poseía el As.

— Mis interrogantes con respecto al color de cabello de Bokuto-san no llegan hasta sus partes privadas.

Kuroo dejó caer su espalda contra la pared, exhalando una especie de queja incomprensible por el hecho de que el otro no le haya seguido la corriente.

— Aunque… —quiso detenerse ahí pero ya había captado la atención de Tetsuro, además, aunque quisiera, ahora no podía sacarse el tema de la cabeza. Maldición— Siendo ustedes tan pegajosos cómo es que no lo has descubierto aún.

El de Nekoma quedó con la boca abierta mientras procesaba las diferentes maneras de interpretar eso, hasta que por fin habló.

— Oye, la lechuza tonta y yo nunca nos hemos enredado. ¡Juro que no te fui infiel con él antes de conocerte!

— Eso no tiene sentido.

Pasó un brazo por encima del más alto pegándose a él, haciendo que el sudor de sus ropas se sintiera desagradable.

— Pero también quieres saber. No has dejado de mirarlo.

Tsukishima hizo una mueca tratando de disimular el sonrojo que saltó sobre su cara.

— No es una prioridad en mi vida.

— Pero quieres saber. —repitió, con una sonrisa estresante para el menor— Tengo una idea.

Es decir, una mala idea.

— Ay, no.

— Apostemos.

— Basta ahí.

— Quién lo averigua primero.

— …

— Anda, no puedes ignorar la curiosidad.

— Puedo ignorarte a ti.

— Haré lo que quieras si ganas.

Hizo sobresalir su ceño al apretar sus pequeñas cejas. Kuroo lo miró expectante.

— Dices eso porque tienes ventaja.

— ¿Porque es mi amigo? Estamos hablando de Bokuto; si fueras a curiosearle tú seguro te respondería como si nada, incluso te preguntaría si quieres ver.

— Son tal para cual.

Escucharon los poderosos remates golpear el piso del gimnasio, seguros de que podrían hacer temblar las placas tectónicas bajo ellos. Tsukki jugó con sus dedos un rato hasta que por fin accedió, haciendo que el pelinegro le robara un beso rápido. El cansancio y el sueño debían tenerlo idiota.

— Pero no se vale tener la ayuda de Bokuto-san.

— Me parece bien. En otras palabras, hay que descubrirlo sin que él lo sepa.

Chocaron palmas cerrando el acuerdo.

Después de esto Tsukishima se levantó con morosidad, tomándose su tiempo para dirigirse hacia el par de Fukurodani, mientras que Kuroo atravesó la cancha como un rayo para corretear a un asustado Koutarou que terminó siendo tacleado contra el suelo, gritando y luchando por evitar que ese loco pelo-de-cama lo desnudara tan repentinamente.

Al rubio le bajaron varias gotas por la cabeza viendo tal escena, y al llegar donde Akaashi hizo lo posible por mantenerle la mirada y así transmitirle la importancia de la situación.

— ¿De qué color es el vello púbico de Bokuto-san?

El novio tenía que saberlo mejor que nadie.


	12. Chapter 12

Esa vez que Tetsuro fue desenmascarado.

Un cándido y tranquilo fin de semana, con un cielo agradable, el sonido de la naturaleza que todavía no era perturbado por las personas que ponían todo su esfuerzo en no salir de las cobijas, y un chico de cabellos carbón bajando por la ventana del segundo piso de una casa que no era suya.

— ¿Quién eres tú?

Sus hombros saltaron al ser sorprendido por aquella voz, pues estaba seguro de no haber visto a nadie por los alrededores. Rayos, tal vez un vecino que venía a alertar a los Tsukishima para que llamaran a la policía. Empezó a pensar en escoger si ser fichado como un ladrón merodeando o como un pervertido acosador; sus padres verían su cara mañana en el periódico, y con el novio paranoico que tenía éste iba a preferir verlo encerrado antes que revelar que mantenía una relación romántica con otro hombre.

Aún con su rodilla y una mano sobre el pasto que necesitaba una nueva podada, donde había caído desde una altura segura, se acomodó el bolso cruzado que llevaba y se puso de pie con su mejor sonrisa.

— Buenos días, soy un amigo de Kei-kun. Me llamo Kuroo Tetsuro y es un placer.

Al abrir los ojos que había curvado amistosamente con la intención de parecer menos sospechoso de inmediato se dio cuenta de que a esta persona la conocía, no directamente pero sí recordaba haberlo visto junto a un Kei en edad infantil, en una foto que Tsukki guardaba en el fondo de un cajón, aunque claramente este Akiteru tenía algunos buenos años más. Kuroo se tragó el impulso de gritar "¡Nii-san!".

Normalmente Kuroo y Akiteru visitaban la casa los sábados, claro, sin que la familia de Kei supiera del invitado extra, y lograba irse al siguiente día tal como llegó. Sin embargo, esta vez Akiteru había llamado para avisar que no iría por algo que le surgió y eso hizo que el pelinegro bajara la guardia, sin esperarse que a fin de cuentas el hermano mayor lograra aparecerse el domingo.

Sonrió todavía más, sin saber si era mejor o peor haber sido descubierto por su cuñado (quien, por supuesto, no sabía que lo era).

— Yo soy Tsukishima Akiteru. Entonces, Kuro-kun…

— Es Kuroo.

— Así que, ¿eres un amigo de Kei, Kuro-kun? —correspondiendo la sonrisa de Tetsurou le estrechó la mano en saludo— ¿Un **amigo** de **mi hermanito** que escapa por su ventana un domingo al amanecer? No me digas que pasaste la noche en su habitación.

Akiteru empezó a reír suavemente, pero ambos sabían que no fue ningún chiste. La mano de Kuroo casi fue fracturada bajo la increíble presión de los dedos del rubio oscuro, y la sombra tenebrosa en el rostro de éste no hacía más que hacerlo ver como un demonio que reía. Él sabía de las inclinaciones de su hermano menor (aunque éste creyera que no) y le preocupaba lo atractivo que se había vuelto Kei, por eso debía estar al pendiente de cualquier desconocido con pene que se apareciera.

Y Kuroo sintió que esto era completamente diferente a cuando estrechó las manos del capitán astuto Sawamura-kun, aquella vez en Karasuno.

— Sí, bueno… somos cercanos.

Error. Los ojos del mayor se abrieron en dimensiones que estaba seguro no eran naturales en un ser humano, mientras todas las venas de su frente estallaban a la par. La mano de Tetsurou estaba a punto de ser amputada con tanta fuerza.

Su sonrisa tembló nerviosa, sin embargo en realidad, ¿qué más daba? Con o sin la verdad este tipo ya había decidido odiarlo y Kuroo era de los que preferían ser honestos.

— Mira, la verdad somos más que cercanos. Me presentaré otra vez; mucho gusto, soy Tetsuro, el novio de tu hermano. Y sí, pasé todo el día y la noche con él, en su cama, porque no sabes cuántas jodidas noches dormí mal en la mía por extrañarlo tanto. Es cierto que no podemos vernos mucho en persona pero no hay modo de no sobrellevarlo porque sé que Kei lo vale, aunque quiera ocultar esto de todos y deba morderme las manos para no tocar las suyas frente a nadie y coserme los labios para no besarlo ni decirle un "te amo" que alguien más pueda escuchar. Aún sí él no demuestra demasiado sus propios sentimientos y suela recibirme con un "Ah, ¿venías hoy? Se me olvidó" después de haberse pasado todo el viernes preguntándome a mi teléfono si íbamos a poder vernos, porque a pesar de que pareciera que le da igual estar o no conmigo se toca los dedos ansioso y el brillo de sus ojos parece sonreírme; quizás esté loco y lo imagine pero no me importa, nada importa cuando puedo abrazarlo y me corresponde con sus delgados bracitos y…

Tomó aire para continuar. Parecía que incluso en algún punto se había olvidado de quién tenía enfrente y sólo quería soltar todo lo acumulado.

Pero no siguió, quedó mudo cuando el agarre de Akiteru dejó de ser agresivo y con ambas manos el otro envolvió la suya con un sentimiento totalmente opuesto. Lo vio a la cara y aquel demonio ya no existía, en su lugar estaba un conmovido hermano mayor cuyos ojos se ahogaban en lágrimas y se sorbaba la nariz, de donde Tetsuro podía ver cayendo cascadas de mucosa líquida.

Si alguien entendía lo difícil que podía llegar a ser Kei, ese era Akiteru.

— Oh, Kuro-kun…

Parpadeó sin saber qué hacer ahora, y sólo atinó a decir "Es Kuroo".

Luego de bajar de la nube en la que lo había subido la corta estadía de su pareja Kei se lavó el rostro y salió de su cuarto para bajar, no obstante, al oír la inesperada voz llorosa de su hermano en la entrada diciéndole a su madre que tenía que presentarle a un tal "Kuro-kun" el rubio volvió a encerrarse, preguntándose qué diablos sucedió mientras deseaba morir de algo más que de pura vergüenza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Es "Kuroo"!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por siempre leer y por los maravillosos kudos <3

Esa vez que Kei estaba enfermo de amor.

Con poco ánimo sus pies lo llevaron a la entrada de la cocina, el único lugar donde había algo de ruido en toda la casa. Dejó de fregarse los ojos cuando se aseguró de que podía abrirlos y se colocó sus lentes para descubrir una espalda que sería envidia hasta de los hombres más masculinos; él la envidiaba, maldita sea. Era preciosa y el pelinegro la presumía, sobre todo después del “concurso de espaldas” que tuvo con Bokuto en una reunión de la universidad y quien lloriqueó su derrota, pues ni Kenma ni Akaashi sabían mentir.

Se quedó en el arco de la cocina sin avisar aún de su presencia, reconfortado dentro del vergonzoso pijama con dibujitos de dinosaurios que hacía juego con el de Kuroo, quien ahora sólo llevaba puesto el pantalón.

— No estoy obsesionado con los dinosaurios. —dijo una vez, no, miles.

Y no, no lo estaba, ni siquiera podía decir que le gustaban. Sólo tenía un par de juguetes en su habitación porque Akiteru se los heredó al irse de casa y nunca hizo nada con ellos, simplemente los dejó en una repisa donde no estorbaran. Pero Yamaguchi tuvo que abrir la boca un día en la preparatoria e iniciar toda una controversia.

Cuando empezaron a salir de alguna manera Tetsuro se enteró de esa vieja falsa verdad y cuando el rubio vino a darse cuenta estaba acumulando camisetas, peluches, figuras de colección y películas de esos malditos bichos, todos regalos con los que su pareja pensaba que lo hacía el más feliz y Kei no tuvo corazón para tirarlos o decirle que parara. Tal vez pudiera ser que empezara a empatizar con esas cosas muertas, aunque habían excepciones que le hacían sentir todo lo contrario, como cuando Kuroo pensó que lo elogiaba al compararlo con fósiles.

— Dios, tu cuello es infinito como el de un _Gallimimus Bullatus_. —y luego de ese desagradable cumplido procedía a llenar de besos todo su cuello que, según el mayor, medía como tres o cuatro metros de largo.

¿Cómo es que había aguantado tanto de eso? Las flores en los aniversarios, los chocolates en febrero, las peleas y reconciliaciones, los poemas en cumpleaños, las ñoñerías cuando estaba de mal humor, las peores facetas y mañas ajenas, y la promesa de estar juntos siempre. Puede que fueran cosas absurdas y cotidianas de una relación pero él no tenía familiaridad con eso, y para ser sincero le asustaba, le daba pánico sus propios sentimientos y de todo lo nuevo que este hombre le hacía experimentar; primero como una gruesa lava que ardía en su pecho tan dolorosamente y que acaba explotando en pequeños fuegos artificiales difíciles de apagar. Duda, expectación, tristeza, felicidad, y mucho miedo cada vez que esa felicidad aumentaba, todo englobado diariamente en las cuatro letras que Kuroo lo había hecho descubrir a la fuerza.

— Oh, eres como un ateo del amor, Tsukki.

Le dijo Lev hace tiempo, luego de responder secamente a la pregunta de si alguna vez se había enamorado con que “Es una pérdida de tiempo y una ilusión inventada por la gente patética que no se quiere a sí misma y necesita que alguien más lo haga”. Trató de explicarle que el término de ateo estaba mal empleado en esa oración, pero el monito chocando platos que residía dentro del cerebro de Haiba ya estaba en acción y corrió a molestar a alguien más con preguntas tontas.

Un año después de ese campamento de entrenamiento, luego de mensajes hasta la madrugada, encuentros esporádicos y muchos besos que fueron _sólo por probar_ , sin ningún permiso Kuroo lo invadió como un virus sigiloso, y descubrió que no era irreal. El amor es una enfermedad que te atrapa sin aviso, y cuando logras percatarte del indeseado huésped éste ya ha avanzado a una etapa donde no hay vuelta atrás. Actualmente, después de cuatro años sobrellevando esta enfermedad espontánea Kei se sentía en etapa crítica, un nivel en el que no había cura y sólo quedaba avanzar, ¿pero avanzar a dónde? Sin dudas habría un final y estaba seguro de que eso era lo peor de esta afección.

Le aterraba experimentar ese dolor.

Dejó de oír el crepitar del aceite que reaccionaba al contacto con el calor de la estufa y se dio cuenta de que Kuroo no dejaba de hacer fuerza para que se le marcaran los músculos, tratando de darle una buena vista.

— ¿Podrías dejar de ser tan payaso, por favor?

Éste se rió dejando el desayuno en dos platos mientras lo acusaba de disfrutarlo de todas formas. Kei lo vio apagar la flama y sintió la garganta extraña, sobándose los codos. ¿Ellos también acabarían extinguiéndose así?

 Se acercó por la espalda de Tetsuro que se giró para darle un beso con sabor a crema dental junto con un “buenos días” y su habitual “te amo”. Pero Tsukishima no respondió y él sabía lo que cruzaba por la necia mente del rubio cuando se ponía así.

— Esto acabará un día.

— Como todo, así que lo que debemos hacer es simplemente disfrutarlo y hacerlo lo más largo posible.

— Pero dolerá, no quiero que duela.

Kuroo sonrió tenuemente.

— Si no doliera no sería amor. Ahora dame lo mío.

Tsukki hizo un pequeño piquito con los labios mientras corría la mirada, ah, Kuroo adoraba sus pucheros por más que el chico negara hacer algo tan infantil. Lo escuchó murmurar muy bajito y a pesar de saber lo que dijo le insistió en volver a decirlo más alto.

— Ya lo dije, yo también.

— ¿Tú también qué?

— Ya sabes.

El mayor no pudo no reír y le dio otro beso.

— Sí, ya lo sé.

Kei no necesitaba decírselo porque ya se lo demostraba de muchas pequeñas maneras, por eso Kuroo no necesitaba tampoco preocuparse por un final que sabía que no llegaría pronto.

— Entonces, ¿quieres comerte mi salchicha ahora que está caliente?

— ¿Qué rayos?

El rubio tosió cuando Kuroo le acercó un tenedor con la salchicha que acababa de cocinar. Kei le reiteró que era un idiota y la mordió, estaba buena.


	14. Chapter 14

Esa vez que Kei (no) murió.

Ahí se encontraba en la agitada capital, tratando de habituarse a la atmósfera de lo que parecía un nuevo planeta recién descubierto para él, repleto de ruido, tiendas que vendían hasta la cosa más perturbadora jamás imaginada, y especímenes raritos que buscaban llamar la atención con su apariencia estrafalaria. Si algo iba a extrañar de Miyagi sería aquella aburrida tranquilidad.

No quería parecer el chico nuevo recién transferido de otro colegio, pero con voluntad propia sus ojos observaban todo intentando guardar en su memoria la mayor cantidad de información posible para dejar de sentirse tan vulnerable, mientras su cuerpo se desplazaba con cierta cautela. Y es que incluso el sol parecía apuntar sobre él de una forma totalmente distinta en esta ciudad.

Sacó un papelito del bolsillo de su camisa para confirmar que la parada de autobús de la otra esquina era la que debía tomar, pronto empezarían sus clases así que debía aprenderse la ruta a su facultad.

A lo lejos notó que las personas que esperaban en la parada se acercaban al borde de la calle, avistando el bus que ya venía tras de Kei, así que maldiciendo el rubio tuvo que apurarse porque el chofer no iba a esperarlo por toda la eternidad y él tampoco tenía ganas de esperar el siguiente. Sólo debía llegar al final de la cuadra y el bus estaba pisándole los talones cuando, entre un grupo de diversas personas que esperaban el cambio de semáforo para poder cruzar, un hombre pelinegro metió el pie en la calle mientras la luz seguía en verde.

Los que rodeaban a aquel sujeto parecían sumidos en cualquier otra cosa sin percatarse de lo que ocurría justo en sus narices. Quiso alzar la voz para gritarle que se detuviera, para avisarle a lo demás o lo que fuera, pero al haber acelerado su carrera pareció gastar su minúscula reserva de energía y no le salía la voz, sólo su desastrosa respiración que chocaba contra su propia cara.

Sin planearlo las piernas de Kei hicieron un pequeño desvío en esa dirección y todo se vio como un destello frente a sus ojos. Cuando vino a darse cuenta sus manos tiraban de la ropa de aquel desconocido para jalarlo de vuelta a la acera, pero no pudo frenarse a sí mismo y su cuerpo quedo en medio de la ruta del autobús.

_‘¿Qué estoy haciendo?’_

Qué tonto fue, es decir, a él qué carajos le importaba si ese idiota quería suicidarse o era daltónico y confundió los colores del semáforo, no había ninguna razón para que corriera y tomara su lugar. Tuvo una milésima de segundo para burlarse de sí mismo mientras notaba la expresión entre sorprendida y culposa del idiota ese que, cabe mencionar, con ese pelo que tenía realmente no le parecía raro a Tsukishima que se quisiera matar.

Lo último que escuchó fueron sus propios huesos quebrándose y todos sus órganos reventando ante la exclamación de terror de los presentes. Luego de que el bus le pasara por encima y frenara de golpe lo único que quedó en el asfalto fueron unos anteojos destrozados salpicados de sangre.

No había ningún cuerpo.

La consciencia de Kei regresó de la nada, pero no pudo moverse hasta que un sonido como de láser se detuvo y frente a él terminó de formarse la imagen borrosa de una habitación sin decorar. Soltó un quejido cuando cayó de nalgas contra el suelo, pero bajo él sólo sintió la amabilidad de unos tatamis y no la dura carretera. Se tocó la cara confirmando que perdió sus anteojos, así que se quitó su mochila para buscar dentro el par deportivo que le había obsequiado su hermano a pesar de que hace mucho dejó de hacer deportes, pero Akiteru sólo le había mostrado el pulgar arriba diciendo que eran geniales. Al ajustarlos en su cabeza pudo ver todo con claridad, se encontraba en un departamento sencillo con vista directa a la Torre de Tokio, rodeado de gente que lo miraba como si fuese la cosa más extraña del mundo.

_‘Pff, como si no vivieran aquí caminando a diario junto con un montón de locos que no salen de sus casas sin lucir como personajes de una película barata de ciencia ficción.’_

Sin embargo, notó que no eran las mismas personas que había visto justo antes de… ¿morir? Se puso de pie palpándose el cuerpo que estaba en perfectas condiciones al igual que su ropa, no había ni una sola gota de sangre, nada fuera de su lugar. ¿Cómo? Si aún tenía presente la sensación de ser embestido por el autobús, no era posible que lo hubiera soñado.

No entendía nada, y por si ya no fuera lo suficientemente perturbador una especie de láser salido de la nada se disparó frente a él empezando a _tejer_ lo que parecían unos pies humanos. El rubio dio un paso atrás con una mueca de asco, podían verse los huesos, grasa, músculos y todo lo asqueroso que rellenaba a una persona, oyendo cómo los demás susurraban cosas como “Miren, está apareciendo otro”. ¿Él había llegado de la misma manera?

Aquel cuerpo vestido con ropas deprimentes siguió formándose tan alto como Tsukishima lo era, quedando frente a frente ante la cara del idiota de antes. El pelinegro parpadeó y volvió a mirarlo con mucha sorpresa para después chasquear los dientes con molestia. ¿Perdón? ¡Kei es quien debía estar furioso! Todo era culpa de este energúmeno, y ahora no tenía idea de dónde rayos estaba.

— ¿Qué dem-…?

— ¡Maldición! Lo lamento, de verdad lo siento. No tenía que pasar así. —el de pelo azabache lo había sujetado de los brazos repentinamente, se le veía angustiado— Supongo que gracias por salvarme, de verdad fue un bonito gesto aunque no debiste hacerlo, pero escúchame, ¡por favor! Debes creerme y hacer lo que te diga si quieres recuperar tu vida.

Siendo honesto este tipo sonaba a una especie de secuestrador pidiendo que la víctima siguiera sus indicaciones si no quería una bala en la frente, pero el resto de personas ahí congregadas parecían confundidas y desorientadas sin nada útil que aportar, y otros se desesperaban al percatarse de que no podían salir de la habitación, pero el chico ante él se veía seguro de sus palabras.

— Tú… ¿acaso sabes lo que está sucediendo? —habló Kei mirando fijamente sus ojos oscuros.

De un momento a otro empezó a sonar una estúpida canción de radio, proveniente de la enorme bola negra al otro lado de la habitación que anunciaba que tanto Kei como los demás eran _muertos vivientes_ que habían sido atrapados dentro de un enfermizo juego de sobrevivencia. Resulta que Tsukishima se había matado para salvar a alguien que ya estaba muerto, quien ya cansado de pasar por este infierno de muerte una y otra vez decidió terminar con su segunda oportunidad de vivir. Lo que nunca imaginó es que acabaría involucrando a un inocente en esto, y por eso Kuroo ya no podía darse el lujo de rendirse.

Ahora mismo la supervivencia de Tsukishima Kei acababa de convertirse en su responsabilidad, y también en su inesperado motivo para seguir peleando.

**Author's Note:**

> A medida que vaya agregando relatos también se sumarán más géneros y advertencias.
> 
> Quiero escribir mucho kurotsuki, los amo~


End file.
